


Careful what you wish for

by Sian265



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, AU season 3, All is not as it appears, Alternative end to 2x20, Angst with a Happy Ending, EMO Alec, Heavy Angst, M/M, Major Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sian265/pseuds/Sian265
Summary: What if Valentine had been successful in making his wish of the Angels? What would this new world look like? With the Angels however, one must be Careful what you wish for! Can the Shadowhunters learn the lesson the Angels seek to teach?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> As always much thanks to my beta Jaclyn. Also much love to Lady Matt for being a sounding board! I cannot stress the heavy angst warning enough, but I love a happy ending so stick with me please!

 

Careful what you wish for…Prologue

 

 

Jace met Valentine’s downward sword thrust, effectively blocking the strike. He was distracted by Clary’s yell as she too charged her father, trying desperately to prevent him from entering the waters of Lake Lyn. Jace watched in horror as Valentine met Clary’s charge and kicked the small female squarely in the chest, sending her flying back onto the wet shoreline. Jace shouted, “Clary!”  That diversion was all Valentine needed, and Jace did not see the hilt of the sword coming down and smashing into his skull. Now it was Clary who could only watch, stricken, as Jace fell, unconscious. She tried to move towards him, but Valentine’s kick had cracked several ribs, and she struggled to breath past the pain.

 

The calm waters of Lake Lyn began to churn, bubbles rising, and brilliant white light formed when Valentine plunged the Mortal Instruments into the Lake. All became still, no sound from forest or water was heard. The flash of pure light blinded Valentine and Clary, both raised their arms to cover their eyes. The sonic boom that heralds the arrival of an angel shook the earth. The light seeped into everything, bounced around their skulls and made their bones ache, before it tapered off, becoming bearable. Valentine slowly lowered his arm. The vision brought tears to his eyes, the angel had come!

 

Heavenly eyes looked down upon them. The voice when it boomed across the earth carried nothing but fire and brimstone, the fury causing Valentine’s skin to quiver and shrink upon his bones.

 

“You! Of all the Nephilim who could call upon me, you dare!” The Angel Raziel’s anger caused blood to drip from Valentine’s nose.

Valentine dropped to his knees in the cold water, his head bowed, not by his will, but by the will of the angel, he had summoned and angered. Raziel’s words felt like hot pokers being stabbed along Valentine’s spine. “Tell me why I should not smite you where you stand? You, who tortured and held captive my brother, the angel Lthuriel.”

 

Valentine slowly rose and held out his hands pleadingly. “I summoned you with the Mortal Instruments. Shadowhunters have failed in their mission to rid this world of demon scum and are protected by traitorous Shadowhunters. My wish is for the immediate death of all demon blooded creators and the Shadowhunters who aid them!”

 

Raziel’s heavenly white steed reared as once more the angel’s voice shook the ground. “What gives you the right to demand a wish from the angels! You, who has defiled all that Heaven stands for! The destruction of the souled creators of the Downworld and of our own Nephilim is not Heaven’s wish.”

 

Valentine’s face crumbled, his chest aching, he had fought too hard, sacrificed too much to fail now! Void of all reason and common sense he screamed at the angel. “I want my wish!” The blood from his nose and then his ears began to flow faster, the drips falling into the waters of Lake Lyn.

 

The angel’s heavenly fury caused the blood to boil and flow richer into the water. “Then speak it!” Raziel commanded.

 

“I wish for a world free of all demons and demon blooded creators,” he cried out. Valentine sobbed, falling back onto his knees in the now pink-tinted waters.

 

Silence filled the skies after his wish, the angel sitting quietly, appearing to be listening, perhaps to other heavenly voices. The smile that Raziel gave Valentine froze the blood that he had shed; it turned Valentine’s very veins into ice. If it could be said that the angels were cruel, the smile Raziel bestowed upon Valentine would confirm that.

 

His voice when it came was calm, deadly so, even though the wish went against Heaven’s wish. If Valentine were able to think, to push past his emotions, then he would have suspected what he would come to learn the hard way.

 

Right before he vanished, Raziel spoke. “So be it.”

 

On the shoreline, as their world changed, Clary cried and laid across Jace’s prone body.

 

TBC…

 


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Valentine had been successful in making his wish of the Angels? What would this new world look like? With the Angels however, one must be Careful what you wish for! Can the Shadowhunters learn the lesson the Angels seek to teach?

Careful what you wish for…

Chapter One

 

 

 

Magnus had turned away for only a second; before Alec’s cry of pain had him spinning quickly back around. They might be still estranged, call it instinct, Alec in pain, Magnus would never ignore.

 

Alec was bent over, hands gripping the table’s edge, his knuckles white. “Jace,” he gasped. His next cry had him falling to his knees.

 

Magnus knelt down next to him, hand going to Alec’s back in comfort. “Alexander, what’s happening?” Izzy knelt down on her brother’s other side.

 

“It’s Jace, he’s hurt.” Alec looked up at Magnus, his hazel eyes full of pain. “Magnus,” he whispered voice full of dread. Beside him Izzy cried out “oh no!”

 

 

The fear that they might fail gripped them all. Magnus swallowed heavily. “Whatever happens, Alexander, we’ll be okay.”

 

Alec shook his head back and forth. “No, no Magnus, you have to get out of here!”

 

Magnus smiled sadly. “There’s no outrunning this.” He cupped Alec’s face in his hands and leaned down. Their kiss was soft, just a gently meeting of their lips, hints of promises that might never now be kept. Their eyes met, a lifetime of missed moments filling them both with sorrow so heavy, it could be felt in the very air. Next to them, Izzy’s face was wet with tears.

 

“Magnus, please,” Alec begged, as if the Warlock had any control over events around them. Alec showing his young age, and belief that Magnus could make everything all right. And ordinarily, he could have, but even Magnus Bane was no match for the power of the angels.

 

“I love you, Alexander.” Magnus whispered. Alec started to respond, but Magnus put a finger to his lips, stopping any more words from being spoken.

 

 

Magnus’s image became blurry as Alec blinked back moisture from his eyes, but panic quickly set in. He wasn’t becoming blurry, no, he was fading, right before Alec’s eyes. He reached out a hand, trying to touch Magnus, trying to reach out and grab him, but his hand met the cold floor as it passed through uselessly, smacking the ground in his frantic grab. The horror had Alec’s voice cracking, “Ma-Magnus?” he whispered. The image was gone, winking out, and Alec felt the crack. In his chest, Alec felt the sheer break as it descended on him, Magnus was gone. It took only a moment, he’d been so real, Alec could reach out, touch, feel, then the next he was just gone. Magnus was just gone, as if he had never been, never changed Alec’s life.

 

 

He didn’t hear the shrill sounds of alarms blaring, he didn’t register Izzy’s cries beside him. Alec could not move, could not tear his eyes away from the very spot Magnus disappeared from his life. There was nothing, no outside noise, no feelings left, he was frozen, and he didn’t even know if his heart still beat. The cry that finally burst free stopped everything, everyone froze, never in their lives had they heard something as devastating as that name cried out, with such desolation.

 

“ ** _Magnus_**!”

 

 

It would be the last thing Alec said, for quite a while. He wouldn’t be able to recall the feeling of being frozen only to have fire suddenly consume him. He wouldn’t remember because rage would take over, the blood that flowed through him would turn to lava, and his actions taken over by the will to kill, to hurt, to retaliate, and to inflict pain.  The flash of something angry and red snagged his attention. The circle runes appearing in his institution, finally, the rage rejoiced, a target!

 

Alec couldn’t see his own face twisted and dark with fury, couldn’t hear his own voice, the inhuman sounds pouring out of him. He would never fully recall how he jumped to his feet to meet the first circle member, how his hands grasped the neck with the rune and twisted, never remember the man falling dead at his feet while Alec picked up his sword and swung at the next target. He would register the circle members trying to claim victory, telling the fighting Shadowhunters of the New York Institute that the war was over, Valentine victorious! Alec just kept killing.

 

The body count around him rose, Alec paid it no mind, he also didn’t feel the many cuts, bruises, and wounds that decorated his own body as he fought on. The portal opening up did not stop him, nor did he even glance as Valentine drug an injured Jace and Clary into the Institute. “It’s over! Lay down your weapons!” Valentine ordered, but Alec fought on.

 

Valentine watched as his people disarmed everyone, all except one. He looked at Jace. “I can now see why you picked Lightwood as your Parabatai and I would hate to lose such a fighter, but if he doesn’t put down his weapon, I will have no choice.”

 

Jace swallowed at the vision his Parabatai made, covered head to toe in blood, face twisted, so much pain in his eyes, and he felt it all. Jace felt the burning rage that flowed through Alec’s veins and he knew there was no reaching him, not like this. His anger, fear, and hatred showed on his face as he looked back at Valentine. “I can’t reach him like this, not with what he is feeling, not with what you took from him. But know this Valentine; if you kill him, you kill me as well.”

 

Valentine looked away and nodded to one of his men who had been creeping up on Alec from behind. It took several seconds before even the blow to his head from the hilt of a sword could stop, could penetrate Alec’s consciousness. One moment all he could see was red, the next blackness welcomed him. Jace moaned, the pain from his own head wound and echoes of Alec being knocked out, sending him to his knees. Valentine signaled his men, “Take Jace and his Parabatai to the infirmary, post guards on them.”

 

Izzy had fallen to her brother’s side. “No!” she shouted as rough hands tried to take him from her.

 

Valentine spared her a glance before barking out that since she was some sort of Doctor she could go as well. Clary tried to follow, having to twist her arm to break his hold, but Valentine wouldn’t release her. “Oh no, daughter, you are staying with me. I have need of your special skills.” Valentine nodded his head and one of his men broke away from a group guarding the Institutes Shadowhunters. “Yes Sir?” The Circle member asked.

 

“Secure the Institute. I’m heading to Alicante. My forces there have taken the capital and taken over the guard. Call me if any issues arise, any at all.” Valentine warned before dragging Clary away. Spinning her around he tightened his hold on both of her arms. “Now my dear talented daughter, open a portal to Idris, and no tricks, because you are going with me and if I’m lost, you’ll be lost with me.”

 

 

Izzy glared at the guard. “I need to activate their healing runes, for that I need my stele.”

 

The Circle member just smirked and pulled a stele from his pocket, twirling it around his fingers right in Izzy’s face. “I’ll activate their runes, no way am I giving a Lightwood a stele.”

 

Jace was able to uncurl from the fetal position he had been curled in, fighting the vertigo and nausea. He watched carefully as the guard ran the stele over Alec’s rune, but he didn’t stir, not at all. The guard moved back to position at the door and Izzy kneeled next to Alec’s body. “He should be waking up, shouldn’t he? Jace?”

 

Jace looked at her, his face grave. “I don’t know, Izzy. I have no idea why Alec isn’t waking up.”

 

TBC…

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Valentine had been successful in making his wish of the Angels? What would this new world look like? With the Angels however, one must be Careful what you wish for! Can the Shadowhunters learn the lesson the Angels seek to teach?

Careful what you wish for

Chapter Two

 

 

 

He didn’t know it was all a dream.

 

            _The party was in full swing, the Alpha Luke drunk, but still managing to propose an eloquent toast to their shared victory. He worked his way through the crowd, his quarry standing alone towards the back of the bar. By the angel, he was nervous, so much riding on him being able to find the right words. He knew his smile was more of a grimace as he tossed out a casual “Hey”. Listening to Magnus talk about a hot bath, steak, and drinks calmed him somewhat, but Alec couldn’t help the almost pleading in his tone. “Can we talk?”_

_Magnus gave him a nod and a hesitant, “Yea.”_

_Stepping out before Magnus, Alec clenched his fist and took a deep breath. He knew he looked worn-out, and desperate, but he couldn’t help it. “Magnus, I’m sorry.”_

_“Don’t apologize,” Magnus, said, halting Alec’s prepared speech._

_Alec shook his head. “No I should have told you about the soul sword.”_

_Magnus’s response, ‘it’s in the past,’ had Alec’s heart aching, hoping he wasn’t too late to fix this. Nothing, missions, demons, the Clave, nothing scared him as much as not being able to walk out of this alley with Magnus beside him. He knew he wasn’t good at talking about his feelings, but if he wanted Magnus back, and the angel knew he did, Alec was going to have to call upon every ounce of his resolve. “Magnus, ever since our fights, I – I can’t think straight.”_

_“Well, I can’t do anything without thinking of you.” Magnus seemed almost reluctant to admit._

_Here goes, Alec thought, this was him laying it all out there. “Magnus, I – I don’t think I can live without you.” He had thought himself independent, strong, relying on no one but his Parabatai, but then Magnus came along. Now Alec was unwilling to go back, to return to his life of secrets, of hiding himself from everyone. Magnus searched his face, and Alec let him alone see what he often kept to himself, his vulnerability._

_Magnus took a step closer to Alec. “I thought I had to choose between you and the Downworld, but I don’t.” Magnus smiled softly at Alec. “A wise man once told me, relationships take effort.”_

_Alec knew his answering smile was part pure relief and part joy. “Yes, well that was an understatement.”_

_Magnus stepped into Alec’s body. “You know what’s not an understatement?” It was a bit difficult to kiss while smiling, but they managed._

_It was brief, but Alec poured his relief, his gratitude, and his love for Magnus into their kiss. He couldn’t stop the tight clench his hand made at Magnus’s waist or his reluctance when Magnus pulled gently away._

_“I’m all into parties, but what do you say we get out of here?” Magnus’s grin was back to its playful nature and the twinkle in his beautiful dark eyes had returned._

_Alec’s eagerness showed. “Yes,” he replied and wrapped an arm around Magnus’s waist, no way was Alec letting him get away._

 

Jace looked across Alec’s bed at Isabelle. “What do you think he is dreaming about?” They both had taken up watchful post around Alec’s unconscious body. Jace had wondered at his Parabatai’s dreams because one second he had been frowning, worried looking and the next a small soft smile graced his lips.

 

“Magnus,” Izzy replied.

 

“How do you know that?” Jace asked looking back down at Alec’s now peaceful face. He looked asleep to Jace, no longer experiencing some dream. He glanced back up at Izzy and saw the lone tear that trailed own her cheek.

 

Izzy rubbed a weary hand across her eyes, clearing some of the liquid that had gathered there. “That smile, Jace. I have never seen him smile like that at anyone, only Magnus.”

 

Jace released a frustrated breath. “I just wish he would wake up!” He wanted to shake his brother, grab him roughly by the arms and shake him. Jace wanted to yell, ‘Wake Up Alec!’ They needed him awake, cause Jace was lost. He flinched at the sob Izzy let free.

 

“And when he does wake up Jace, what then? Are you in such a hurry to tell him it’s not a dream, Magnus is really gone!” Izzy shuddered, trying desperately to control the fear that gripped her. “I don’t want to have to say those words to Alec, Jace, I don’t.”

 

Jace looked back down into his Parabatai’s peaceful face. “You’re right Izzy, let him enjoy his dreams a while longer before he has to wake to this new reality.”

 

 

_He didn’t think anything could outshine the first time Magnus made love to him, but this reunification did. They did not need more words, so the only sounds were the whispers of cloth falling, sheets rustling, and their soft moans. He’d thought they would feel frantic, the ghost of strife impacting their touches, but instead it was as if they had all the time in the world. All the time to touch, taste, to linger, they embraced the dream that this was their reward, their joy rewarded. Alec had no preference, didn’t matter to him how their bodies joined, only that they did. Their peak was not just a release of the flesh, but a rush of release that they were together, no longer apart. The blissful descent found them peacefully embraced._

_Something tugged at him, wouldn’t leave him alone. At first it nagged at the back of Alec’s mind, just a little unwelcome intrusion, but it became more persistent until he couldn’t ignore it anymore. He fought it, somehow knowing he didn’t want to leave this place and return to that one. Something waited for him, something he wouldn’t recover from, some horror his mind didn’t think he was capable of, but the horror wouldn’t leave him alone…_

**“MAGNUS!”**

 

Alec had only to look at their faces to know the world he woke up in was one he wanted no part of. He turned away from them, curling into himself, fighting the fury that tried to take him over again. He felt his sister’s hand on his back, heard her soft ‘Alec.’ He wanted no part of it, flinching away, he shouted at them. “No!” Scrambling up towards the headboard, Alec brought his knees up and buried his face in them. He took heaving breaths, fighting for control, but it was useless.

 

“Alec?” Jace whispered, hand reaching out towards him.

 

His head shot up and he glared at his Parabatai. “No!” he snarled. Flinging back the blankets, he sprang from the bed and headed towards the guard at the door. He moved so fast that it took Izzy and Jace a second to shout his name and charge after him.

 

“Alec stop!” They both cried. He didn’t listen and had his hands wrapped around the guard’s neck before the other Shadowhunter could even respond to his charge. He didn’t give any thought to the life under his hands, only removing the barrier between him and finding Magnus. Alec fought as hands grabbed both his arms, strong hands, pulling him away from his barrier. Their shouts and cries brought more hands to pull at him. He didn’t pay any mind to the shouts to control him or they would have to knock him out again, all he knew is they were trying to stop him and he couldn’t let that happen. Alec had to find Magnus!

 

_The dreams took him again…_

 

TBC…

 


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Valentine had been successful in making his wish of the Angels? What would this new world look like? With the Angels however, one must be Careful what you wish for! Can the Shadowhunters learn the lesson the Angels seek to teach?

Careful what you wish for

Chapter 3

 

 

This time the blackness offered no glimpses of a future life with the man he loved, so Alec didn’t fight the call of wakefulness. The pain gripped him so tightly that all he could do was lay there, his eyes the only sign he had returned to consciousness. Alec didn’t respond to Izzy’s soft whisper of his name, nor did he register the hands that gripped his. His mind flirted from thought to thought, each centered on how to get out of the Institute and to Magnus. With that his only goal, Alec squeezed Jace’s hand, focusing his eyes on his Parabatai’s Alec whispered. “You have to help me get out of here, now Jace.”

 

Jace shook his head and the sympathy on his face had Alec bristling. “Alec, you’re still hurt and in case you haven’t noticed buddy, we are surrounded by Circle members.”

 

“You didn’t hear me Jace, help me get out of here, now, or I’ll do it myself. Either way I am going to find Magnus.” Alec did not attempt to hide his fury or temper his tone. He was not playing and finding Magnus meant more than any hurt feelings.

 

“Ok, calm down Alec. We’ll figure something out.” Jace moved away from Alec’s bed and stood back so he had a view of the infirmary door. “Izzy, come here a sec,” he waited until she was away from Alec before whispering. “I don’t know how to get him out of the Institute and even if he does, Magnus is gone, he won’t find him. What do we do Isabelle?”

 

Izzy glanced back at her brother. Alec lay back on the bed, a forearm covering his eyes. Her eyes burned but she blinked them rapidly, Alec needed them strong, because when he realized Magnus was really gone, by the angel! Izzy didn’t know what Alec would do. She looked back at Jace. “He’s not going to believe us or anyone else, he’s gonna have to find out himself. Once he realizes Magnus is gone for good, he is going to need us Jace.”

 

She thought for a moment. They hadn’t restricted her access to her lab, which was right beside the infirmary. “I’m going to go to the lab, I might be able to mix up a little something to help get rid of the guards here. Once that happens you will have to get him to an exit.” Izzy gripped Jace’s arm tightly. “Go with him, Jace; don’t let him out of your sight.”

 

Jace went back to Alec’s bedside while Izzy moved to the door that separated her lab form the infirmary, as she expected, the Circle members paid her no mind, their attention focused on Jace and Alec. Jace leaned close to Alec’s face, knowing the covered eyes didn’t mean his brother wasn’t aware of him. “Get ready Alec,” he warned.

 

 

They had gotten out much easier than even Izzy had anticipated, her mixture sending all three guards running towards the bathroom. Once outside, Jace and Alec deactivated their tracking runes and took off at a jog to put some distance between themselves and the Institute. Jace had to flat out run to stay at Alec’s side, but he didn’t have to ask where they were going, the destination clear. He did not speak, or ask Alec to slow down; the look on his Parabatai’s face telling him nothing he could say would alter Alec’s plans or focus.

 

The air felt different around Magnus’s apartment, the lack of wards telling. Alec’s face was grim and his eyes! Jace couldn’t look into those eyes, the pain too much to share with another human being. He didn’t move, only watched as Alec opened the door and stepped inside. Without looking at Jace, Alec spoke. “You can leave, Jace.” He wanted to argue, was prepared to launch into it but Alec gently closed the door on him. He stood there for several minutes, with no idea of what the angel he was supposed to do now. Finally, Jace made a decision, and it wasn’t to leave his Parabatai. Instead, he put his back against the wall right outside Magnus’s front door and sank down, prepared to sit and wait until Alec needed him.

 

He knew he was being cold and indifferent with his siblings, but he couldn’t honestly focus on anything or anyone else, not until he found Magnus. Alec refused to believe that he would never see Magnus again. His eyes darted around the apartment, desperately trying to find some sign of life, but the air was so still and empty of all scents. Alec didn’t know where to start, his feet turned without any input from his mind. He stood over the bed, looked own at the smooth red silk comforter and felt the bile rise in his throat. Dashing to the bathroom, he made it just in time to lose what little he had in his stomach. He slumped back against the wall of the bathroom, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. Alec broke.

 

The sobs tore out of his chest and exploded in the silent room. It was ugly, and there was nothing Alec could do to stop it. Pain like nothing he had ever felt gripped his chest so tight he was sure his heart as going to explode. Panic set in, Alec couldn’t breathe! He didn’t register the frantic calling of his name or the hands that gripped both of his arms, tight enough to bruise. He didn’t notice his body being shaken, or his Parabatai bond flooding with panic as Jace tried to get through to him. Alec didn’t stop until his sobs robbed him of all the breath in his body and his body fought back by sending the blackness again.

 

_It was the light behind his closed eyelids that finally woke Alec. Blinking away the blindness that sleep brought, his eyes immediately fell on the empty side of the bed. A sense of relief quickly banishing any confusion, the noise in the other room assuring him that Magnus had only left the bed, not the apartment. As if just thinking his name conjured him, Magnus filled the doorway, hands full, a silver tray bearing items and one large, long stemmed, red rose. Alec felt a sleepy smile spread across his lips. “What’s all that?” his voice gruff and sleep-filled._

_Magnus looked down briefly at his tray before placing it on the bed and sitting cross-legged beside Alec. “Why Alexander, I believe it’s called breakfast in bed,” he softly mocked._

_Alec rolled his eyes in affection. “I know that Magnus, is today a special occasion?”_

_Magnus just smiled secretly. “I hope so, Alexander.” He picked up a small package in plain brown wrapping that Alec had not noticed. Magnus sat the small gift atop Alec’s covered legs._

_Alec looked at the box. It was small, only about five inches long. Glancing back at Magnus, he raised a brow. “It’s not my birthday or any other ridiculous mundane holiday that I am aware of?”_

_“Just open it, oh suspicious one.” He laughed and nudged the little box._

_Smiling, Alec did just that. Unwrapping the gift, he discovered a small-jeweled Omamori box, very thin with a tiny latch on the side. The charm had a small loop like something that would go on a key chain. Flicking the latch, Alec opened the box and caught his breath. Glancing quickly up at Magnus, Alec was met with a soft smile and twinkling eyes. “Magnus?” he whispered._

_Magnus nodded to Alec’s silent question. “Will you, Alexander, move in with me and call my home our home?”_

_Nothing could have stopped the almost goofy smile that broke out on Alec’s face. He tried not smiling and clearing his throat but it was impossible. He also found that the lump in his throat prevented him from answering verbally, so he just gave a small, almost shy nod to Magnus. That was met with a soft laugh from Magnus as the Warlock reached out and touched the Omamori box. “The charm has a magic spell that will prevent it from falling off your key ring and the key will not fall from the box, it must be picked up by your hand.”_

_Alec sat the box and gift aside, next moved the tray from the bed to the floor. Looking back at a grinning Magnus, Alec took the Warlock’s hand and with a laugh pulled Magnus down on the bed so that he was sprawled atop Alec. Before capturing Magnus’s laughing lips, Alec whispered. “Now let me thank you properly.”_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

Jace slumped against the bathroom wall, his arms wrapped tightly around his unconscious brother. His own face was wet with tears and snot, partly from the despair that filled his bond with Alec and partly because of the sheer hopelessness he felt at not being able to help his Parabatai. Jace failed Alec, he failed to defeat Valentine and now his brother was paying the price. He sat there for hours, not moving, just holding Alec, listening to him breathe. He had gradually felt the despair lessen until there was nothing coming through the bond. Jace must have dozed, the vibrating of his cell jolting him upright. He eased Alec’s head back gently against the ballroom wall and pulled his phone out. Looking up from the text, he cast a worried glance at his sleeping brother. It was time to wake Alec up; Valentine was back and demanding to know where the Head of the Institute was.

 

TBC…

 


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Valentine had been successful in making his wish of the Angels? What would this new world look like? With the Angels however, one must be Careful what you wish for! Can the Shadowhunters learn the lesson the Angels seek to teach?

Careful what you wish for

Chapter Four

 

 

 

The shock of cold water hitting his face dragged Alec from his dreams. He gasped and blinked the water from his eye, looking up at a sheepish Jace. “What the hell did you do that for?” Alec demanded.

 

“I’m sorry okay, but Valentine is back and demanding to see you. I couldn’t get you to wake up.” Jace set the glass he used back onto the bathroom counter and offered a hand to help his Parabatai to his feet, but Alec just knocked his hand aside and rose without aid.

 

“I don’t give a shit what that bastard wants. I’m not going back there, I’m staying here and waiting for Magnus to come home.” Alec rubbed a hand across his face and turned away from Jace to leave the bathroom. Moving as if he was a hundred years old, he dropped down heavily onto the edge of the bed.

 

Jace let out a sigh and followed Alec. Leaning against the doorway, he looked with sympathy on the bowed head of his brother. “I know you don’t want to go back, Alec.” Jace wasn’t touching that comment about Magnus, he wasn’t sure if the other man was just ignoring Magnus being gone or if Alec truly thought this was just some random trip Magnus was on and not the fulfillment of Valentine’s wish. “Alec, we have to go back. Izzy and Clary are both still there, and I know you, no way are you going to abandon the Institute to Valentine.”

 

Alec whispered something too low for Jace to catch. He moved closer to Alec’s bowed head. “I didn’t hear you Aleci, what was that?”

 

Jace had never been afraid of Alec, until now, as Alec raised his head and Jace looked into those eyes. He’d have expected sorrow, pain, even coldness, but not the pure rage that burned from them, rage so strong it raised the hair along Jace’s arms.

 

“I go back there and see him in my Institute, I will kill him, you understand me Jace? Valentine is dead!” Alec didn’t yell, but the words were so harsh, came out so gut-wrenching, that Jace flinched.

 

“You can’t Alec,” Jace almost pleaded. “Not yet, not until we know who is on our side, not until we have a plan! Please Alec, we need you alive and free!”

 

For several tense moments Jace thought Alec didn’t hear him or was going to ignore everything he had said, but slowly he saw Alec’s shoulders drop, his head hang down, and the barely-there nod of his head in agreement. Jace’s body shook with relief. “Look let’s get back there see what the bastard wants and once we can get with the others alone, we can plan, okay?”

 

For several seconds Alec didn’t respond, finally with what looked like a great deal of effort, he rose. “I’m going to shower and change clothes, you can wait for me or head back now. I’ll be along soon, I promise.” Alec’s face was once more impassive, not a once of feeling visible.

 

Jace shivered. “I’ll wait, but I didn’t know you had clothes here?”

A look of grief flashed across Alec’s features before being wiped away. He moved towards a mahogany chest. “I started keeping some things here at Magnus’s suggestion.” He paused for a second. “I was hoping to ask him soon about moving in here with him.” Removing some items he headed for the bathroom, before shutting the door, he sent Jace a look. “Go into the other room, I will be out shortly.”

 

Following Alec’s order, Jace left the room. Only then did Alec let go of the rigid control he had over his emotions. As he shut the door, his face crumbled, acting on autopilot, Alec turned on the shower, stripped, and stepped into the hot water. Once the water covered any sounds, Alec broke; sobs shook his body so hard he had to brace an arm against the tile wall. The flash of memory of other showers, shared with Magnus had him stuffing a fist in his mouth to stop the howl of anguish from making it to Jace’s ears. It could share his memories with his Parabatai and he would not share his grief. Gasping for breath, he had to force himself to calm down before a panic attack crippled him. His anguish would have to wait and only be set free when he was alone.

 

Alec let the water wash away all evidence of his tears, scrubbing his skin almost raw, he turned off the water and stepped out onto the cold tile floor. The towel he swiped across the mirror revealed a face ravaged by sorrow. Almost flinching away from his own eyes, he grabbed his clothes and roughly dressed. Alec barely ran a comb through his hair before picking up his boots and exiting the bedroom. He sat down beside Jace without a word, bent over, and tied up his laces. He rose, “let’s go.” His weapons were the last thing he grabbed before locking the door behind him.

 

 

Alec and Jace had barely stepped inside the Institute and Valentine’s voice rang out. “Take him,” he ordered and guards grabbed Jace’s arms. Alec reached for his bow, but Jace’s “No Alec,” had him pausing. He ran behind the guards as they dragged Jace into the center of the command center. The guards stopped beside two others who had Izzy in cuffs. Alec glared at Valentine, who stood above them on the gallery. “What’s the meaning of this,” he demanded, voice dripping with fury.

 

“They’re my guarantee Mr. Lightwood,” Valentine drawled, voice almost bored, as if imprisoning fellow Shadowhunters was the norm.

 

Between one second and the next, Alec’s face was wiped clean of all emotions. He braced himself, standing ramrod stiff, arms folded behind him. He raised a brow at Valentine and in a cold voice ask. “Guarantee of what exactly?”

 

“You doing your job, are you not head of this institute?” Valentine demanded.

 

All eyes were on them and Alec felt the anxiety of his Shadowhunters, they might not have supported him, or even agreed with all his decisions, but faced with the choice of Valentine, Alec was much lesser of the evils. “I am,” he declared, voice strong and sure. “In what ways have I not been doing my job?”

 

Valentine seemed to lose a little bit of his control. “In what ways you ask! How about the fact that you have an institute of Shadowhunters standing around! Why no patrols, no training, what kind of ship are you running here Lightwood!”

 

Alec was no different. The longer he stood there and stared at Valentine, the man responsible for Magnus not being next to Alec, the more his iron control slipped. He felt it slip. “For what!” he demanded, his voice stopping all and drawing everyone’s eyes. “Tell me Valentine, now that you have made your wish, what purpose do Shadowhunters have in this world. What are we patrolling for? Whom are we training for? Unless you now doubt the very Angels?”

 

Valentine glared at Alec, but Alec continued. “There is nothing now in the Shadowworld to protect mundanes from except to protect them from us!”

 

“You will do as I say Lightwood, let me remind you, the Clave is no more, you now take orders from the Circle!” Valentine moved just enough for Alec to spy the slight figure he had hidden.

 

Alec’s gaze softened slightly. “Clary Fairchild is part of the New York institute and a valuable Shadowhunter. Will you release her to her institute?” Clary was still in her bloody clothes, her hair lack, and exhaustion evident in the dark circles under her eyes. It was obvious that Valentine had not let her out of his sight.

 

Valentine reached back and grabbed Clary’s arm, moving her forward beside him. “Do not concern yourself with my daughter, Mr. Lightwood. She still has uses to me.”

 

“She will be of no use to anyone if you do not allow her to eat and rest, look at her, she is about to drop from exhaustion. Release her to her friends and loved ones here.” Alec felt Jace’s anxiousness next to him, hoping he could persuade Valentine before Jace acted recklessly and cost them her permanently. Valentine did not respond, only stormed off dragging Clary with him. He did wave his hand at the guards holding Jace and Izzy, and they were released, the guards now following Valentine.

 

Alec placed a hand on Jace’s shoulder. “I tried, and we will keep trying.” Jace just nodded. Alec turned and motioned Raj over. When the Shadowhunter stood before him, he gave his orders. “Resume normal patrols.”

 

Raj stuttered in disbelief. “What are we patrolling for?” he demanded.

 

Glaring at him, Alec responded. “How the hell do I know, just resume them!”

 

TBC…

  


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Valentine had been successful in making his wish of the Angels? What would this new world look like? With the Angels however, one must be Careful what you wish for! Can the Shadowhunters learn the lesson the Angels seek to teach?

Careful what you wish for

Chapter Five

 

The amber colored liquor in his glass had all of Alec’s attention. He watched as the light shifted colors as he swirled around his drink. Alec ignore the flashing red Circle that floated across his monitor, just like he ignored the 10 or so memos outlining new Circle regulations. He had ignored all the paperwork covering his desk, preferring instead to drink. The liquor cart Magnus had gifted him for his office was going to good use. Alec was hoping that the alcohol would first make him oblivious, and then send him to sleep. Sleep was the only place he could now see Magnus, and if he could, he would sleep away this nightmare until he could awaken and everything would be the way it was supposed to be.

 

Finally, when the spinning of his chair made him want to hurl, he moved to the sofa in his office. Legs hanging over one end, Alec flopped back onto a small decorative pillow. He almost swore he could hear Magnus’s gentle laughter. He didn’t so much as drift to sleep as he did pass out.

 

_It was the softest of a touch that first entered his awareness. A finger gently tracing along his jaw, up around an earlobe, then down across his forehead. The touch traced his brows, pausing briefly at the scar that broke one brow’s hairline. The feather-like caress ghosted across his lashes, slightly tickling his eyes. The bridge of his nose was next, and then the dimple at its tip got a little longer touch before that wonderful caress moved to his lips. Alec felt himself smile, heard a beloved chuckle as if the owner of the touch knew what Alec was smiling about. Light filtered across his closed eyelids and he blinked sleepy hazel eyes. He turned his head on the satin pillow, lips still spread in a smile._

 

_“There you are,” Magnus whispered. “I’ve missed you Alexander.”_

_Alec’s eyes drank in the vision before him, Magnus never more stunning than bathed in golden light. “I miss you Magnus,” he whispered back, eyes not able to look away from such a cherished face._

_The light grew dimmer as Magnus leaned down and pressed his lips against Alec’s. The kiss was sweet, as all their good morning kisses were. Magnus drew back and Alec frowned, feeling the first intrusion into their dream. He grew somber, face now clouded with sadness. “Is this the only place I can now see you, Magnus?” The intrusion became more insistent._

_Right before Alec was ripped away, he heard Magnus’s reply. “For now, Alexander, only for now.”_

Alec shoved away the hand that was shaking him awake. Sitting up he glared at Izzy and Jace, both who stood over him, faces concerned. He glared at them, furious for pulling him from Magnus! “Why did you do that?” He hissed at them.

 

Izzy eyed him in concern. “You were smiling and mumbling in your sleep Alec. We couldn’t wake you up!”

 

Alec groaned and sat up, rubbing a hand across his stubble-heavy jaw he raised a brow at the pair. “And you felt that was cause for you to wake me up? Ever think I wanted to stay with Magnus and not be awake!”

 

“Alec, come on man, I know you miss him but listen to what you are saying.” Jace tried to reach out and comfort Alec but got his hand slapped away before he could make contact.

 

“Back off, Jace.” Alec warned before standing abruptly. He moved away from his siblings’ concern and headed for the office door. “You know nothing, leave me alone.” Alec warned before leaving them both behind, mouths hanging open.

 

He stood just inside his bedroom door, eyes roaming around the space he had hoped to show Magnus. Once promoted, Alec had begun the process of refurbishing his once sparse bedroom at the Institute. He hadn’t cared enough before to bother, but once he and Magnus became intimate and started sleeping and waking up together, he wanted his space to be ready. Alec had hoped once it was completed to share it with Magnus, was really looking forward to the Warlock waking up in Alec’s bed. He had chosen blues and small touches of gold for his room, reminded always of the gold sheets that had covered Magnus’s bed that first morning together. The larger bed with its richer fabrics now seemed to mock him, mock him by saying that he would always sleep in its fold alone. He couldn’t stay here.

 

It wasn’t a conscious decision, Alec only knew he couldn’t look at his room with its unfulfilled desires a moment longer. His feet carried out the front door of the Institute into the cool night air. His desire lead him to the loft, and his need for rest had him asleep in Magnus’s empty bed soon after. He hoped as he drifted away that he’d soon be joined, soon see Magnus again, even if it was only in his dreams.

 

 

The pounding on the door and repeated ringing of the bell pulled Alec from his slumber. Clad only in boxers and t-shirt he opened the door, glaring at Jace standing there. Jace followed him back into the apartment. “You’ve got to stop leaving without telling us where you are going, Alec!”

 

“I’m not five Jace, I don’t owe you or anyone an accounting of my movements.” Alec ignored Jace’s sputtered response and headed to the kitchen. Carrying his coffee with him he went back past Jace and into the bedroom. Poking his head back out he glared at his Parabatai. “I’m showering, and then heading to the Institute; you can wait or leave, your choice.”

 

That was the pattern over the next several days. Alec ignored all directives from the new leadership, kept sending out patrols who kept returning, spotting nothing. After work he headed to the apartment, inviting no one, and not leaving until the next morning to repeat all over again. He ignored all efforts by his siblings to keep him company and refused to answer any questions about his dreams or Magnus. As the days passed, Alec grew colder and more distant, pulling further and further away from everyone. He pulled further away from the new world he found himself unwillingly a part of.

 

The rumblings of descent grew. Shadowhunters were not made to be idle. A warrior race, raised to be soldiers, but now a standing army with no one to fight, only each other. It started small, Shadowhunters not wanting to patrol, faking illness to get out of a shift. While out on patrol, found sitting in movie theaters or visiting mundane bars. Training became a chore to endure, something to put as little effort into as possible. The Circle, now rulers of Idris, were even more lax in policing their Shadowhunters than the Clave, too content it seemed to horde treasures and upset balance. Valentine was finding his new better version of a Shadowhunter had none of the training or discipline as those he conquered. He was a Morgenstern and his new mundane Shadowhunters knew nothing of his name or its prestige in the Shadowworld.

 

Once the novelty of being inside the Institute and being a Shadowhunter had begun to wane, Valentine’s newly transformed Shadowhunters became restless. Small arguments became shoving matches, and then those escalated into fights. Without Downworlders to torment, the new Shadowhunters turned to the residents of the Institute. Now it was the old Shadowhunters who were targeted by this new generation of Circle members and those who might have harbored sympathy and agreement with Valentine’s doctrine began to understand how it felt to be judged on what they could not control. The Shadowworld, without demons, werewolves, and vampires, without Downworlders needed a new threat, a target. This boiling pot brewed and brewed, day after day, and Valentine stayed holdup in Idris.

 

Something had to give…

 

TBC…

 


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Valentine had been successful in making his wish of the Angels? What would this new world look like? With the Angels however, one must be Careful what you wish for! Can the Shadowhunters learn the lesson the Angels seek to teach?

Careful what you wish for

Chapter 6

 

Alec sat with his back to the room, gaze fixed on the stain glass image of Raziel that always loomed behind. Izzy and Jace stood in front of his desk, each outdoing the other in their reports. He might not show it, but he heard all their complaints, Alec just didn’t care. The Angel seemed to mock him, listening to what has become of the once proud Shadowhunters, Alec could also see the irony. Finally, his siblings seemed to run out of air, Alec spun his chair back around, the face he presented them with clearly displayed his lack of interest.

 

Izzy threw up her hands, turning her back and moving to pace across the office. Jace exploded. “Dammit Alec, you have to do something! You can’t keep ignoring what’s going on in your own institute. You owe the Shadowhunters here and we need you also!”

 

The glass of liquor that had been Alec’s constant companion was thrown across the room, glass shattering and liquor causing the fire to flare up as it hit the open flames. Alec shot to his feet, chair sliding violently against the stain glass behind him. He pointed a finger, hand trembling with rage. His voice little more than a hiss. “Don’t you dare! Always, it’s been the Clave, the Lightwood name, and this Institute, but me, Alec Lightwood was always last! So don’t you dare stand there and tell me what I owe, Jace!”

 

Izzy made the mistake of speaking up. “Alec,” she pleaded. “We understand what you are going through, but-.”

 

Alec cut her off, face twisted in fury. “You understand nothing, Izzy!  Alec threw his hands out and then brought them down hitting his desk with a loud bang. “Magnus is the only thing, the first thing, I ever reached out and took for myself, damn the consequences. He was my gift for all this, the only thing that made any of this worthwhile. So, no you don’t and can’t understand.” He turned away from both their shocked faces. “Get out.” He ordered voice harsh and pain filled.

 

Alec did not turn back around until he heard his office door close. He looked at the mess of broken glass and spilled liquor, what a metaphor for his life. He ignored it and dropped heavily back into his chair. Alec glanced at the latest email from some Circle member Valentine put in charge of reading the daily Institute’s reports. This particular email wanted to know why so many Circle members were being disciplined. He grabbed the latest reports of their activities that Izzy had tossed on his desk before he kicked them out of his office. The newest infraction was two Circle Shadowhunters who, while glamoured, decided to play with an unsuspecting mundane. The problem was that by the time they finished playing the mundane had run away hysterical, convinced they were being haunted.

 

This was just the next in a long line of infractions that Valentine’s new Shadowhunters were committing. They started fights, disregarded orders, and generally did what they wanted with no care to keeping their existence from the mundane world. Valentine thought nothing of this when he plucked these mundanes from their world and forced them into the Shadowworld. They were a lazy and unfocused bunch and a ticking time bomb left for the Institutes to deal with.  Alec typed up the report detailing all the issues over the course of a week and sent that off. He shoved away from his desk and got up, heading to the drink cart. Before he could pour a replacement drink there was a tentative knock on his door.

 

Alec didn’t bother to temper his tone and hide the irritation. “Come in!” he barked.

Surprise flickered across his face as Clary stepped into the room. She looked somewhat better than the last time Alec had seen her, chained to Valentine’s side, pale, and still covered in the blood that had been shed at Lake Lyn. Obviously, Valentine has allowed his daughter to bath and it appeared let her get some rest, that she was back at the Institute was a shock. “He let you go?” he asked not needing to name the ‘he’.

 

“For now,” Clary said exhaustion clear in her voice. “Can I come in?”

 

Alec nodded and waved a hand at the seating area. “Have a seat.” He’d always thought Clary tough, even if he’d rather battle a horde of demons than tell her that, but now she looked so fragile and used up almost. “How long you been back?”

 

She took a seat on the sofa and drew her legs up. “A couple of hours. I didn’t come here first. I had to make sure,” she whispered the last, her face haunted.

 

Alec took a seat across from her. “Sure of what Clary?”

 

“That they were really gone.” She looked up at Alec and her eyes filled with tears. “Luke, Simon, Maia, they’re really gone, Alec they are all gone.”

 

He swallowed heavily and looked away. “I know,” was all he could say.

 

Clary drew a shallow breath. “I went to the Jade Wolf, Hunters Moon, and Simon’s apartment.” She spread a hand out almost pleadingly to Alec. “They just vanished, they’re gone.” The sobs shook her small frame and she buried her face in her drawn-up knees.

He didn’t know why he did it, maybe because out of everyone, Jace, Izzy, the other Shadowhunters, Clary was the only one who suffered the loss of a loved one, a Downworlder that was taken from her, or all that was left of her old life, Luke and Simon. Whatever the reason, Alec moved to her side and took her into his arms, letting her spend her grief on his shoulder. He didn’t share his own, that wasn’t his way, but he knew Clary and only her, understood what he had lost.

 

They stayed like that until the sobs sent Clary to sleep, her body’s way of saying enough. Alec eased her down onto one small decorative pillow and picked up the small quilt that lay across the back of the sofa. He covered her with it. Alec lifted his eyes and let them roam around his office; nothing in this room meant anything to him any longer. For the first time in his life, duty, family, none of those things mustered up one ounce of fire in Alec, he just didn’t care anymore. What was the purpose now? What sacred mission did he now have? This new world thanks to Valentine had no place in it for Shadowhunters, Alec just wondered how long it was going to take before they all realized that.

 

 

Directives came fast and furious from the new Circle regime. Alec heard also that Valentine was occupied settling all his old scores with those who had opposed and condemned him, he also heard that those who had deflected after the Uprisings were next. Alec worried for his parents and his little brother Max, word from Idris was slow to reach the outside, so what was happening in Alicante didn’t reach them until after the fact. Alec pursued the latest rules, and scoffed at the proof of Valentine’s bigotry. Directives had been sent to all Shadowhunters that relationships with mundanes were not to be tolerated. Valentine went on to say how vital it was to preserve the bloodlines and that matches should be between families of good standing so that any offspring would have strong Shadowhunter blood. He didn’t come right out and say, not yet anyway, but the directive made it clear that same-sex relationships were now frowned on. Alec wondered how long it would take Valentine to declare homosexual relationships deviant and punishable. He closed the computer in disgust. Leaving Clary asleep, Alec shut off the lights and left the Institution. He had some decisions to make, choices about his own future and if he wanted to be a part of the Shadowworld any longer.

 

TBC…

 


	8. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Valentine had been successful in making his wish of the Angels? What would this new world look like? With the Angels however, one must be Careful what you wish for! Can the Shadowhunters learn the lesson the Angels seek to teach?

Careful what you wish for

Chapter 7

 

 

 

The scent that had brought him so much comfort had started to fade from the apartment. Alec resorted to wearing Magnus’s shirts, having to roll up the shorter sleeves. The cherished bottle of Sandalwood shampoo was also almost empty. He realized it was stupid to panic at the thought of running out of shampoo, he could always get some from the Institute, but he stared in horror at the small amount left in the bottle, tears welled up in Alec’s eyes. This slow loss of all the little reminders of Magnus was killing Alec. He wouldn’t turn to anyone to share this burden, having distanced himself from his siblings, and Alec could not stomach the idea of not staying here in Magnus’s home. The very notion of letting the apartment become ghost-like with dust and cobwebs sickened Alec.

 

It was with some dread that Alec went into the Institute and his office. He didn’t say a word to anyone, not that there was much chatter. The institute now days was more haunted than any empty apartment. Where there use to be the sounds of returning patrols, the shouts and cheers of good training bouts, and a feeling of comradery, now each Shadowhunter moved about silently. Their shoulders hunched and eyes avoiding all contact with each other, now a sense of doom hung over the New York Institute and every Institute in the world Alec bet. He sat at his desk, feeling like he was over a hundred years old. The notification screen on his tablet blinked at him, but Alec ignored it, just more Circle nonsense. Alec was mentally preparing himself.

 

He knew he needed to sit down with Jace and Izzy and perhaps even Clary, some decision had to be made, some plans laid out. Alec could recognize the warning signs of their new reality, and they had to be prepared for it. He picked up his phone, just about to text them when Jace burst into his office.

 

“Alec, Izzy needs you to come quick!” Jace was out of breath and his eyes were wide with what Alec recognized as fear.

 

He stood, “Come where?” he demanded of Jace.

 

“The infirmary, just come Alec, she will explain.” Jace turned without any word and without seeing if Alec followed. Jace led the way into the infirmary, stopping to stand guard at the door.

 

Alec frowned at that but looked towards the back of the room to where Izzy stood over a figure laid out in a sick bed. He moved to stand next to her and looked down at a young Shadowhunter, Ian; Alec thought was the kid’s name. The boy lay unconscious a large egg shaped bruise on his forehead. “Izzy if you only called me here to see a knocked out student-.” Alec started to say but his sister cut him off.

 

“Of course not Alec. I called you here because we can’t seem to heal him.” Izzy didn’t look at him, just continued to study the boy in the bed.

 

“What are you talking about, just activate his Iratze rune.” Alec looked back over his shoulder at Jace guarding the doors. “And what’s up with all the secrecy, since when do training accidents warrant guards at the door?”

 

Isabelle finally looked up at Alec, and her eyes had a panic in them Alec hadn’t seen before. “That’s just it big brother, we tried to activate his Iratze but it flared up without healing him.”

 

Alec hid his alarm behind a blank face. “Show me,” he ordered. He watched as Izzy took her stele and ran it across the rune on the boys arm, the rune lite up but nowhere near its usual brilliance nor did the light travel the length of the rune. As Isabelle said, it just rather frizzled out. He glanced back over his shoulder at Jace, his Parabatai’s face was white and his eyes had a bit of panic to them. “Who saw this?” Alec asked them.

 

Izzy moved away from the bed and stepped towards Jace, Alec moved with her to the door. “No one, I think.” Izzy said. “Jace cleared the room and turned my body to hide his form from the class.”

 

Alec looked back at the boy. “Get Clary to sit with him and you both meet me in my office.” Alec didn’t wait for their agreement. A few minutes later they gathered in Alec’s office, he locked the door behind them. “Jace activate your soundless rune.” He watched as Jace pulled his stele out and ran it across the rune, just like in the infirmary, the rune flared white but did not over the entire shape. Jace walked across the room, the movement of his clothes and the sound of his steps could clearly be heard.

 

Izzy fumbled for her stele and ran it across a rune Alec couldn’t see. She then moved towards the fireplace and its open flames. Her hand trembled as she moved it closer and closer to the flames only to stop with a hiss and quickly pull her now red fingers away. It was clear their runes were not working completely. Alec dropped heavily into his chair.

 

“What’s this mean, Alec?” Izzy whispered. She and Jace both took seats. Each of their faces bore dread and fear.

 

Alec swallowed heavily before responding. “I have a theory but I don’t know-.” His voice trailed off.

 

“What?” Jace sat forward, hands clenched into fist in his lap. “What do you think is happening Alec?”

 

“Our runes are blessed marks given to Shadowhunters by Raziel to fight demons, but what happens if there are no more demons to fight.” Alec looked at both of his siblings, somehow he knew he was on the right track, and if that was the case, the Angel help them. Their world was about to end. “Raziel may have decided that since we have no demons to fight, since there is no need for protectors in the Shadowworld - Raziel may have come to the decision that the marks he bestowed on us are no longer necessary since Shadowhunters are no longer necessary.”

 

Izzy gave a choked cry as Jace shot to his feet. “What does all that mean? What’s going to happen to us?”

 

Alec said nothing for several seconds. He looked at his Parabatai and wondered how long they had until that bond faded like their runes. “It means we are losing our powers, Jace. Sooner or later our runes will no longer work and we will be nothing more than mundane.”

 

TBC…

 


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Valentine had been successful in making his wish of the Angels? What would this new world look like? With the Angels however, one must be Careful what you wish for! Can the Shadowhunters learn the lesson the Angels seek to teach?

Careful what you wish for

Chapter 8

 

 

You can become touch starved. Alec had never really given it much thought. Unlike his siblings, he had no experience in having sex for sex sake. Alec had only ever known a loving hand. When he and Magnus came together, it was not only in physical desire but also in emotional need. Magnus would bring him so high then catch him as he fell. Magnus would often ask him, ‘what do you want, Alexander?’ and Alec would always answer, ‘you Magnus, always you.’

 

It shouldn’t then have shocked Alec that his dreams were filled with he and Magnus making love. Strangely, he did not wake hard and aching, but fulfilled, his boxers and sheets damp. However, it was the last thing Magnus whispered to him that had Alec confused the most. “ _You’re on the right track, love_.”

 

He would never tell a soul but after showering Alec put on Magnus’s silk robe and lay back against the plush pillows of their bed. It was no wonder after a night filled with dreams of making love to Magnus that Alec was now half-hard and couldn’t tear his mind away from images of their last time together. Magnus had teased Alec all day with small touches and sly innuendos. Then finally when Alec couldn’t take any more, Magnus took him to bed to torment and tease in an entirely different way. Alec let out a low moan as his mind replayed those images. His fingers slipped down his damp chest, parting the robe, and taking himself in hand.

 

His mind flashed on how Magnus had controlled their play that night, teasing Alec, bringing him to the brink repeatedly without letting him find relief. Magnus had been especially wicked, chuckling when Alec’s demands became curses. He had finally granted Alec relief with his mouth and when Alec wanted to return the favor, Magnus had informed him he had already come thanks to Alec’s sweet pleas. It didn’t take long as Alec stroked himself, his thoughts full of Magnus, before he made a mess of himself and Magnus’s robe.

 

He stared blankly at the ceiling, coming only seemed to make missing Magnus all that more difficult. His own touch was such a poor substitute after knowing Magnus’s touch. The very idea that this was his new reality had Alec fighting down the urge to hurl. He couldn’t go back. Alec could not return to how he was before he knew and loved Magnus Bane. The very idea that he could once more find himself alone, lonely, and aching because he couldn’t accept himself and doubted others would. He would never want to once again place his affections where they were the safest, where he didn’t have to be brave and reach out for what he really wanted. With those thoughts riding him, Alec removed himself from the bed and got ready to face this new world day.

 

 

Alec gave Jace and Izzy a couple of days to come to grips with their pending reality before ordering them both to come to Magnus’s apartment. He hadn’t extended the invite to Clary, but wasn’t at all surprised that she came as well. He hadn’t meant to exclude her, and gave her a small smile as he let them in. “Thanks for coming Clary, I meant to tell Jace to bring you, but you know, my mind these days-“ Alec trailed off knowing with her he did not have to explain how loss stole a once clear mind.

 

She gave him a small, sad smile in return and patted his arm on the way past him, following Jace and Izzy as they made themselves at home. Izzy stopped short of taking a seat and waved a hand at Magnus’s full drink cart. “I have a feeling big brother that this discussion is going to require a stiff drink, May I?” Alec waved a hand indicating she could help herself.

 

“Jace, there are a couple of beers in the fridge, help yourself and bring Clary a soda please.” Alec ordered. He got another smile this time thankful. He sat himself in Magnus’s favorite blue chair, declining for now any alcohol, knowing he would indulge by days end just to dream again. He waited until everyone was settled before addressing his siblings. “Did you think on what I told you?”

 

Izzy frowned before answering. “Are you sure that’s what is happening, Alec?”

 

He spread his hands out. “What other explanation is there Izzy?”

 

Clary looked at everyone with a confused frown. “What’s happening, what explanation?”

 

Jace put a hand on her shoulder easing her back onto the sofa next to him. “I didn’t tell her Alec, about the runes.”

 

“What about our runes!” Clary demanded, looking even more upset and worried.

 

Alec took a deep breath. “Run your stele over a rune.” He waited until she did as he asked, watched her face pale as the light barely flickered across the rune before fizzling out. “I think,” he paused and glanced at Izzy and Jace, “that since we no longer are needed to fight demons, and police the Shadowworld, that the Angels have decided we no longer need our Shadowhunter powers.”

Clary looked at him in horror, mouth-hanging open. She stuttered a bit before she asked, in shock. “We’re becoming mundane?”

 

Alec nodded. “I believe so.” He looked down at his hands, not noticing until now that he was gripping them tightly together and that his thumb was worrying the skin between thumb and forefinger. He hesitated in sharing his thoughts on where Magnus and the rest were, not knowing if they would say its grief and think him insane. Alec couldn’t share his dreams, not even with Jace. He decided to wait, maybe use Magnus’s books to research a little before sharing his theories with the others.

 

Alec looked at each of them, hoping they read his seriousness on his face and heard his resolve. “I’ll be honest, a big part of me wants to let the Institute crumble. There is a huge part of me that wants to walk away from the Shadowhunters forever and the only reason I don’t say to hell with it all is our family.”

 

Isabelle had tears in her eyes and she got up to kneel in front of Alec. “Oh big brother, I am so sorry.”

 

Jace reached out a hand and laid it atop Alec’s arm. “I’m sorry Alec, but we need you. There is no way we can do any of this without you.”

 

Alec stood abruptly, brushing off Izzy and Jace. The resentment that filled him had Alec fighting back words that he knew would not help the situation, but it required him to bite his lip so hard he tasted blood. He finally turned and faced them. “I know my duty Jace, I don’t need you or anyone else to tell me what I need to do.” He spat.

 

“Alec-,” Jace stared to say, but Alec stopped him with a glare. He looked away from the blond and at Clary. “Can you test your portal; see if it’s still active?”

 

Clary nodded, unsure. “Why?” she asked.

 

“Because that’s the only way Valentine can leave Idris without getting on a plane and I don’t know how much of the mundane way he prepared for.” Alec gestured at them all. “I mean I don’t have a passport, or even a credit card, does he? How would he get back here if not through a portal?”

 

Clary nodded, looking relieved and hopeful she drew her stele and outlined the gold portal rune. It was obvious as soon as finished that the power was nowhere near its normal level. The outline was faint, and only lasted a few seconds before disappearing. They all watched anxiously as she held out her hand and spun the portal, shoving it outward they all saw it travel a foot then simply fade.

 

Alec let out a sigh of relief; they were safe from Valentine for now. “Well, that’s it then. No more portals. We truly are facing life now as mundane.”

 

TBC…

 


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Valentine had been successful in making his wish of the Angels? What would this new world look like? With the Angels however, one must be Careful what you wish for! Can the Shadowhunters learn the lesson the Angels seek to teach?

Careful what you wish for

Chapter 9

 

 

Alec ran a weary hand through his hair. Looking over at his siblings, he came to a decision. “Jace, Izzy, why don’t you head back to the Institute, start calling all the patrols in and contact anyone on leave. I want everyone on property tomorrow morning by 8:00 am.”

 

Jace and Izzy rose, but stopped looking from Clary to Alec. He waived a hand for them to go on. “I want Clary to stay behind for a little bit. I’ll bring her back with me to the Institute.” Alec ignored Jace’s confusion, not wanting to get into any explanations until he spoke with Clary.

 

Izzy lead the way to the front door, dragging a reluctant Jace behind her. Alec poured him and Clary a small glass of Magnus’s prized scotch, he knew he was going to need it and he suspected Clary would also after their talk. Handing the glass to her, Alec sat back in his chair. He took a sip, face twisting as always at the strong flavor. Alec took a deep breath. “I asked you to stay behind because I need to ask you something then share some things that have been happening to me.”

 

Clary’s own face wore a grimace, as she tasted the strong alcohol. “What do you want to know Alec?” She sat the glass down and folded her hands nervously together.

 

Alec leaned forward; clasping his own hands together, he looked at Clary, face earnest. “I need you to tell me exactly what Valentine demanded of the Angel Raziel and what Raziel said in reply.”

“Why Alec? How’s that important now?” Clary demanded, not wanting to relive those moments by the shores of Lake Lyn.

 

“Clary please, it’s important or I wouldn’t ask and I swear to tell you why after you tell me exactly what Raziel and Valentine said.” Alec took another sip of his drink, hoping with everything he had that he was on the right track.

 

Clary stared off into the distance, frowning in concentration. She let out a small sound of frustration. “I’m trying to remember but it happened so fast, Alec.”

 

Alec gripped his hands tightly together, knuckles turning white. “Please Clary, think, it’s important.”

 

She frowned harder, lowering her head, she was silent for several seconds before raising her eyes to glare at Alec. “I’m trying, but I was hurt, Jace was unconscious! I wasn’t really listening to them!” Clary’s voice rose at the end, her frustration with Alec’s questions rising.

 

Alec got up only to kneel right in front of Clary. “Please Clary, think, think hard! I know you were hurt, Jace was hurt, but I promise you, I wouldn’t be asking if it wasn’t crucial what they said!”

 

It grew quiet, the silence only broken by the tick-tock of Magnus’s clock. Alec settled into being patient, he knew he couldn’t pressure the small redhead, Clary always responded defensively when pushed.

 

Slowly, hesitantly, she began to speak. “It hurt so bad,” Clary whispered, eyes still unfocused, striving to remember. “Every breath was like someone was stabbing me and it seemed to take forever, but I crawled my way to Jace. He was out cold, blood along his hairline where he was struck. I remember blinding white light, then a shockwave of sound. I covered Jace with my own body, and then I heard his voice.” Her voice trailed off and her face was bone-white.

 

“Who’s voice did you hear Clary?” Alec whispered, trying not to break her out of whatever trance she had put herself in to remember.

 

“The angel, he was so angry! The sound hurt my ears and Valentine was kneeling in the water.” Clary’s face bore that remembered pain and fear but she continued. “Raziel knew Valentine had tortured Lthuriel. Valentine said he summoned the angel and wanted his wish!”

 

Alec felt his throat tighten, this was it, what had the angel granted? “What was his wish, his exact words Clary?” Alec pleaded.

 

“He wanted their immediate deaths, Alec!” Clary looked at him with tears now rolling down her cheeks. “Simon, Luke, Magnus… Valentine called for all their deaths!” She sobbed.

 

Alec covered his mouth with a hand, fighting to hold in the bile that rose. “What did Raziel say, Clary?” Alec whispered.

 

Clary took a deep breath, trying to regain some composure. She was silent, eyes unfocused, striving to remember their words. “He said- Raziel said Valentine defiled all that the angels stood for and that it was not their wish to kill all of our friends and family! Valentine became enraged, unhinged, yelling at the angel that he wanted his wish.”

 

Alec pressed his lips tightly together and fought with everything he had to get the next question out. “Did Raziel grant his wish?”

 

She frowned and didn’t answer right away, and Alec didn’t push her, this was too important. Finally after several silent minutes she spoke. “Raziel was even angrier, the water was actually boiling with his fury. He spat something at Valentine-“ here she paused and frowned even harder. “Let me think, what was it?”

 

Alec’s hands were gripped so tightly that his fingernails cut into the skin, causing small bloody wounds on his palms.

 

Clary stopped frowning and looked at Alec with grave eyes. “Raziel spat at him then make your wish! Valentine said it; I wish a world free of all demons and demon blooded creatures.”

 

Alec stood so abruptly that Clary sat back in alarm. He rushed past her to the bathroom, kneeling next to the commode; he lost what little food he had in his stomach. The dry-heaves had him shaking as his stomach tried to rise up out of his throat. Finally, weary, he slumped back on his heel and took the washcloth Clary silently handed him. The small girl said nothing for a few minutes, just sat comfortingly at Alec’s side. Alec reached over to flush the waste away and gingerly rose to his feet. He held out a hand to help Clary up then lead the way back into the living room. Alec got them both a bottle of water, not wanting to risk his stomach with any more alcohol. He sat back down and handed Clary the water. They each took several sips before Clary broke the silence.

 

“Alec, after Valentine said he wanted a world free of all Downworlder’s, Raziel smiled at him. It wasn’t a nice smile, Alec. It scared me how such an angelic being could smile like that, so cruely. He didn’t answer Valentine right away, but then he just said so be it and disappeared.”

 

Alec was sure now he was right. “Clary, I think the exact words are important.”

 

“What do you mean?” Clary looked at Alec, her face curious and not as pale as before.

 

“I believe that in his rage the words Valentine used were not specific enough for his exact wish, and Raziel realized that and took advantage of that fact.”

 

Clary looked completely confused and Alec completely unlike himself reached over and took her hand, perhaps to comfort or perhaps because he needed the contact or comfort. “Clary, I think Magnus, Simon, Luke, all our friends, are not dead, but simply in another place, a place different than this one.”

 

Clary gripped his hand tightly, eyes wide as she stared in disbelief at Alec. “What?” She whispered the tiniest bit of hope in her voice.

 

Alec smiled softly at her. “Clary, the angels moved them some place safe, some place safe from Valentine and if I am right, they are just waiting for us Shadowhunters to show them we have learned our lesson. That, if I am right, we can get them back Clary! We can get them back!” Alec repeated, with hope, for the first time since his world changed. Alec had hope!

 

TBC…

 


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Valentine had been successful in making his wish of the Angels? What would this new world look like? With the Angels however, one must be Careful what you wish for! Can the Shadowhunters learn the lesson the Angels seek to teach?

Careful what you wish for

Chapter 10

 

 

Clary did not look convinced. “Alec, believe me, I want them back, but this sounds crazy! Why would the angels go to all this trouble? We also have no proof that the wish didn’t kill them all.” She looked sick as she said that.

 

Alec sat on the coffee table in front of her. “Clary, I think those words, that smile of Raziel’s and his response ‘so be it,’ are very important.” Alec broke off and looked uncomfortable as he revealed the next part. “I’ve been having dreams, or visions, I don’t know what they are.” He ran a hand through his hair, and blew out a frustrated breath.

 

Clary watched his curiously, usually Alec was unflappable, didn’t show his emotions to anyone except family, or Magnus. That he was sharing something so personal, and with her!, astonished Clary.

 

Alec didn’t stay seated long, once again he rose to pace around the room. “Look I am not sharing details but it almost seems like Magnus is trying to tell me something in my dreams. Plus you more than anyone else know about other dimensions, so that’s why I need your help on this, Clary.”

 

Clary nodded, remembering very well her time in the alternate dimension. “I’m listening,” she said.

 

“Thank you,” Alec whispered in relief. Finally, he stopped pacing and sat back down, looking again, hopeful. “What I don’t know is this an alternate dimension or did Raziel move the Downworlders?”

 

She frowned, “What do you mean?”

 

Alec looked at her. “Is there a dimensional doorway between us or did Raziel move us to whole another plane? I also don’t think its permanent.”

 

“What makes you think that?” Clary asked.

 

“Think about it. If all it took were moving demons to another dimension, the angels would have done that from the beginning. Instead, they created us, Shadowhunters. Keeping a door like that closed might be even more difficult than the angels could maintain, with demons constantly trying to rip a hole into this realm.” Alec leaned forward in his seat. “I don’t have any proof yet, but what I believe is that the angel Raziel moved the Shadowhunters to another dimension, and the rest of our world, Downworlders, demons, and mundane, are carrying on like normal, only minus us. I hope that somehow we can show the angels that we value all souled beings, that we respect and adhere to our sacred mission-.” Alec trailed off, his voice breaking. “That maybe, Clary, they will return us to our place with Magnus and the others.”

 

Clary shook her head, mind spinning with all Alec just said. “I don’t know Alec. I hope, really hope that they are out there somewhere, safe, and just missing us. It is just all so speculative. We don’t have any proof.”

 

“I know, no proof, just my gut telling me I’m on the right track and I need your help in proving I am right.” Alec didn’t want to beg, but he would if it meant he had help in returning their world to how it was before, maybe this time better.

 

Clary sat silent for several minutes, her gaze thoughtful and distant, and Alec didn’t push. Finally, she looked at Alec and nodded. “I’m in, Alec; tell me what you need me to do.”

 

They agreed on a tentative plan, Clary would begin her research at the Institute and Alec would pour through Magnus’s library, they also decided for now to keep their theory to themselves until they had something concrete to share.

 

 

As Alec spent another lonely night in their bed, he thought long and hard about his next steps. He needed to reach out to the other Institutes, to allies, and he really didn’t give a damn if Valentine found out. He needed to prepare Shadowhunters for the reality they faced and hope that before too long they came to realize the error of their ways and repented. They had to come to the conclusion that they had been wrong, all the prejudices of the past, all the interference in the Downworld, it all had to change, or this reality would become their future.

 

He thought long and hard about his own beliefs and mistakes and the errors made by most Shadowhunters. How had they failed in their sacred duties? Had they spent as much time persecuting the Downworld as they did saving it? They did protect the mundane, but they also held a contempt in their hearts for the people and how they lived their lives, always putting themselves above mundanes. He did not believe that the angels intended them to lord over the Downworld, to interfere in every facet of their existence, but they did. They spent more time policing and dismissing the Downworlders than they did of their own people, leaving them open to fanatics like Valentine. Things did have to change, Alec knew this version of Shadowhunters was never what the angels intended.

 

Alec stood on the platform above the ops center and looked down into the faces of his Shadowhunters. This right here, what he said now, would determine the path they took and the future of Shadowhunters.

 

“You have a choice to make,” he started, making sure to meet every person’s eyes that stood before him. “You each may have already silently asked yourself this very question. After the events at Lake Lyn, in this new world of ours, what mission do Shadowhunters now serve? We believe that the answer has begun to reveal itself, and it is an answer none us of us could ever have imagined, but it’s here, and we must accept and prepare ourselves.”

 

Alec took a deep breath and braced himself to deliver their fate. “A couple days ago while trying to heal a fellow Shadowhunter, we discovered that our runes are failing.” Immediately the ops center was filled with shouts and cries of disbelief. Alec raise his hands for quiet. “I am not asking you to take my word for it; you are all welcome to test this. However, in light of this evidence, I believe that we must ask ourselves what is to become of Shadowhunters now.”

 

He saw faces full of confusion, all except his siblings, and Clary. “What is our mission?” he asked. Several people spoke up, things like protect mundanes, kill demons, and lock up bad Downworlders. He again raised a hand again for silence. “There are no more demons to protect mundanes from and no more bad Downworlders to lock away, so what is left of our scared mission?” The room was plunged into silence, and slowly Alec could see realization and dread fill the faces of the Shadowhunters gathered. “If what we suspect is true, soon we all will have to face the fact that we will be Shadowhunters no more. We will be mundane.”

 

If you could taste emotion in the air, the ops center would have tasted of pure fear. Alec looked down into all the grim, pale faces and delivered the final blow. “You now must decide what you wish for your future. The time is now to decide if you stay here, work, and build a mundane life, or return to your families to make those decisions. The choice is up to you. Let me know by the end of the day. Dismissed!”

 

Was he too cruel, too abrupt? Perhaps, but Alec found himself out of patience with the Shadowhunters, with himself, and with their whole damn world. ‘Enough,’ he thought to himself. They had all sat back and let others control their destinies, control their thoughts and actions, now it was time for each individual to make a choice, to act and think for themselves. To decide what kind of Shadowhunters, what kind of person they wanted to be. Only then may they convince the angels they were not unworthy.

 

TBC…

  


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Valentine had been successful in making his wish of the Angels? What would this new world look like? With the Angels however, one must be Careful what you wish for! Can the Shadowhunters learn the lesson the Angels seek to teach?

Careful what you wish for

Chapter 11

 

 

Alec smiled softly in his sleep.

 

_“How would you do it then?”_

_Alec turned his head on the pillow to look curiously at Magnus. “Do what?”_

_Magnus’s fingers continued to play gently in the hair on Alec’s chest, tugging softly, and wrapping curls around his fingers. “You know, last night at the restaurant when we watched that mundane boy propose to his girl? You said that wasn’t the way you’d do it?”_

_His smile got bigger and he cleared his throat, looking deeply into Magnus’s eyes, Alec whispered his ideas. “Well, first I’d ask the head chef to prepare a special meal. I would select the wine now that I have some idea what I am looking for.” He winked as Magnus’s laughed. “I would order 3 dozen, no make that 4 dozen red roses, making sure they were all at peek bloom. I would dress carefully; after all, my boyfriend is quite the fashionista.”_

_Magnus laughed and scooted closer to Alec, who opened an arm so Magnus could lay his head on Alec’s shoulder. Alec rubbed a hand gently along Magnus’s back._

_“I’d ask mom for the Lightwood family ring. And then,” Here Alec paused and laughed himself. “Well then I would freak out all day, make no sense to anyone, and panic all through dinner.” Alec trailed off._

_“And then? How would you ask?” Magnus leaned back a bit to look up at Alec’s face._

_“That’s as far as I’ve gotten in my fantasy.” Alec leaned down and placed a kiss on Magnus’s forehead._

 

In the bed, Alec’s smile grew. Just before the real world intruded once again, he dreamt.

 

_“Hurry Alexander, we are running out of time.”_

Alec took back control of his Institute. He cut off all communication with Valentine, ignoring emails and phone calls. Those of the Circle left behind that didn’t get on aboard with the plans were shown the door, by the Shadowhunters of the New York Institute, surprisingly led by Raj. Alec met one on one with all staff, a few wanted to rejoin their families and were advised that travel would be difficult and long. Many wanted to stay and wanted to plead their support for whatever plans Alec made. This humbled Alec and went a great deal in reaffirming his belief and faith in his people.

 

Those mundanes that Valentine had turned with the Mortal Cup, once they realized that all their new runes were becoming nothing more than some fancy tattoos, jumped ship, slipping off without a word to anyone. Good riddance Alec thought. If Valentine wanted to take back the New York Institute, he was going to have to come to New York and fight for it. Alec went about his plans, researching every spare moment. He and Clary would close themselves off in Alec’s office or work deep into the night at Magnus’s apartment. It became pure frustration at their slow going. Alec knew he was right and that they were on the right track, he just didn’t know, couldn’t figure out, how they were to contact the angels and make them see Shadowhunters can change.

 

He had known it was only a matter of time before Jace and Izzy noticed all the time he and Clary were together and became suspicious. So it was with no real surprise that the pair barged into his office and closed the door behind them. Both stared at him across his desk, Alec said nothing, only raised a brow, face impassive.

 

“Oh come on Alec! We know something is going on! Why trust Clary and not us?” Izzy demanded, but the hurt on her face stopped Alec from exploding at their questioning of him.

 

“It’s not a matter of trust Izzy, it’s that I didn’t want to approach you both until we had something concrete to go on.” Alec tried to respond somewhat calmly, and more kindly than their previous confrontation.

 

Very uncharacteristic of himself, Jace asked almost humbly. “Can’t we help Alec?”

 

Alec didn’t immediately answer. He picked up his phone and waited for the caller to answer. “Can you come to my office right now?” He listened said a quick thanks and hung up. Rising from behind his desk, Alec waved a hand at his siblings to follow. “Have a seat, Clary is on her way.”

 

Once Clary joined them, they brought Izzy and Jace up to speed on Alec’s theory and their research. Both sat in stunned silence once Alec was finished laying it all out. He said nothing more, just shot Clary a questioning glance in which the redhead responded with a shrug of her shoulders. He didn’t know for sure but he bet Jace would be harder to convince and Izzy would agree to jump right in. He was wrong.

 

“I’m in,” Jace said simply gaze darting between Clary and Alec.

 

Izzy smacked Jace across the arm. “Hang on a second there Romeo.” She turned a sympathetic gaze on her brother. “Alec, I might not understand fully what you are going through, but I have cared for Downworlders and would be overjoyed to think them safe and alive out there somewhere, but this is all so farfetched!”

 

Alec shook his head. “It’s really not Izzy. If you put it all together, Valentine’s exact words and the point where Raziel said ‘so be it,’ added together with my dreams and Jace and Clary’s experience in the alternate dimension, not that farfetched at all.”

 

They sat in silence as Izzy mulled over all they had shared with her and Jace. Her and Jace both appeared deep in thought, and at that moment Alec couldn’t be happier to have his siblings right beside hopefully helping him get Magnus back.

 

Finally, Izzy broke the silence, “So we need to find the door, right? The doorway between dimensions, we need to locate that and problem solved.”

 

Alec and Clary stared at each other, both their faces flushing, they had forgotten about the doorway! Clary smiled a little sheepishly at Izzy. “That’s right, the doorway.”

 

Jace let out a bark of laughter. “You forgot about the entrance didn’t you?” he teased Clary. This time she was the one to slap him.

Alec frowned. “If there is a doorway, how are we to find it? Clary had Meliorn help last time. Another issue, if there is a door, chances are that it’s at Lake Lyn and if we go there Valentine is sure to find out.”

 

“Why Lake Lyn?” Jace asked with a frown of his own.

 

Clary answered him. “Because that’s where the wish was made and granted and also because that’s where Raziel created the Shadowhunters to begin with.”

 

Jace nodded appearing thoughtful for a second. “Yes, I can see where getting in and out of there without Valentine finding out might be a problem, especially now that we don’t have any portals for a quick getaway.”

 

Before they could get much further in their planning, there was a knock on the door. Alec rose and went to answer it, knowing it had to be important because he had left specific instructors he wasn’t to be disturbed. He never expected the visitors that awaited him on the other side.

 

“Mom, Max!”

 

TBC…

  


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Valentine had been successful in making his wish of the Angels? What would this new world look like? With the Angels however, one must be Careful what you wish for! Can the Shadowhunters learn the lesson the Angels seek to teach?

Careful what you wish for

Chapter 12

 

 

Alec moved aside so Maryse could enter, Max was mostly asleep on his feet, clinging to Maryse’s skirt. Izzy moved to them quickly, bending down she picked up her younger brother and laid him gently on the sofa covering him with a throw Alec had on the back of the couch. They all moved closer to the fire and lowered their voices. Maryse gratefully took a seat, it had been a hard journey as written in the lines of exhaustion on her face.

 

“Mom how did you get here?” Izzy asked.

 

Maryse first handed Alec a folder before turning to answer her daughter. “Your Granddad Trueblood was a paranoid Shadowhunter and always insisted that we be prepared for anything, including mundane travel.”

 

Alec whistled and held out the folder for Izzy to see. “Wow, he thought of everything!”

 

Maryse smirked, much like her oldest. “That was all me, my father might have recommended preparation, but I’ve had those for several years, hidden from everyone, including your father.”

 

Izzy took the folder and looked in amazement at the passports and ID’s for Maryse and Max. There were also bank statements of accounts in mundane banks with healthy balances. “Where is dad?” Izzy asked looking up from the folder, not having seen anything for her father in it.

 

A look of sadness flashed across Maryse’s features before she quickly schooled her face. “He didn’t come, Isabelle. It’s complicated but he chose to stay in Idris.”

 

“With his lover,” Izzy spat with bitterness.

 

Alec shot his sister a look and she said no more, their mother didn’t need them reminding her of Robert’s deceptions. He sat the folder aside and rose. “Mom, let me take your coat and get you and Max settled. We can talk more after you have rested.”

 

Maryse hesitated for a moment before rising with head held high and shoulders back. She first removed her coat, handing it to Alec who turned away to lay it along the back of the sofa. It was Izzy’s shocked cry as Maryse removed her scarf that had Alec spinning back around. Maryse stood there calmly, her face impassive. “Mom?” Alec questioned voice rough. Slowly she sat back down and faced them.

 

“I am okay, as you can see, I am fine. I’ve just been deruned.” Maryse softly assured them.

 

Alec quickly sat across from her and took one of her hands, while Isabelle reached for the other. Jace came to stand beside her chair and rested a hand lightly on her shoulder. “Who, why?” he asked.

 

Maryse self-consciously rubbed a hand on her now rune-free throat, before dropping her hand back to her lap. “Valentine is the who. The why, well he is lunatic. He has been tearing through Idris and serving out his justice for perceived slights and past-perceived condemnations. All those who betrayed him, who turned themselves into the Clave after the Uprising, he deruned.”

 

“What about father?” Izzy whispered.

 

Maryse’s lips curled briefly in scorn before she once again turned a blank face towards her children. “Robert got off with banishment to the Los Angeles Institute with his new lover. Valentine stated that Robert couldn’t really betray him since he was never all that on-board with Valentine’s beliefs to begin with. Your father reminded Valentine that the only reason he joined the Circle was for me.”

 

The room fell silent and Alec lowered his head so that his sister couldn’t see his face. The anger at his father was all too easy to read on his face, he was glad that he had been banished across the country. He could see no way back in their relationship, not after this.

 

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore right now, I am exhausted and I still need to talk to your brother. So Jace, Izzy, Clary, can you excuse us please?”

 

They nodded, and Izzy bent and picked up her little brother. “I will put Max to bed and get your room ready Mom.”

 

“Thank you, Isabelle,” Maryse gave her daughter a small smile.

Once everyone cleared out Maryse handed Alec another folder. Opening it, he looked up at her in confusion. “I don’t understand,” he said.

 

“Valentine has become more and more unhinged, besides deruning, he is imprisoning anyone who has ever, or is now, questioning him. Once everyone began to realize that the powers of the Angels was leaving us, panic set in. Valentine would rant and preach that it was our fault, that the Angels have deserted us. As if, it had nothing to do with his wish! The questioning and soul searching that is happening in Alicante is long overdue. Finally, it seems us elders are looking inward at the mistakes we have made.” Maryse smiled briefly at Alec before continuing. “There has been many a whisper that we have failed your generation Alec. Indeed your name and others who have established positive relations with the Downworld are being talked about most favorable in Idris.”

 

Alec’s face bore a grimace. “Their sudden desire to change their ways comes a little to late now, Mom.”

 

“I know, Alec. However, those rumblings have also reached Valentine’s ears. When those who dared to disagree spoke up, when they dared say it was Valentine’s wish that set all this into motion, they were brutally dealt with.” Maryse’s face was white with remembered horror. “He even killed some, Alec. He announced that this punishment by the Angel’s was further proof how off the path we had become. That you and those like you who fraternize with the Downworld have so outraged the Angels that this is their impeachment of us all.”

 

Alec jumped from his seat in anger and began pacing the room. “That’s bullshit Mom, and if those fools in Alicante can’t recognize it then that’s on them. My plans are not going to be throttled by a bunch of bigots!”

 

“I knew you had to have something in the works, some plan,” Maryse whispered, stopping Alec’s pacing in its tracks.

 

_Dammit, he hadn’t meant that to slip out!_ “Mom, you can’t tell anyone. We can’t have this getting back to Valentine before we even have a plan in place. Right now its all speculative. We have plenty of theories but no firm direction or action yet.”

 

Maryse smiled sadly at Alec and patted the arm of her chair. Once he reluctantly sat down she patted his leg and looked up at him. “Alec, I know I haven’t been the kind of mom you or your siblings have needed, not for a long time, but I am trying. A lot of the speculation when I left the Circle said that I only did so because we were losing. That’s not the whole story. Once I realized just what Valentine’s plans entailed, I couldn’t support that. I might have preached the separation of Shadowhunters and Downworlders, but I, in no way, support the genocide of an entire race.”

 

Alec moved to the seat across from her and reached out to take her hand. “I know Mom. I don’t want to rehash history right now the only thing I can focus on is getting Magnus and the others back, to returning our reality to where it should be.”

 

Maryse nodded and reached into her bag, pulling out a plain flip cell phone she handed it to Alec. He looked at it in puzzlement. “A burner phone Mom? What’s this for?”

 

“The Consul and Inquisitor are waiting for you call. They want to help. Imogen said to tell you it’s your show, even if you tell them to stay out of it, she wanted you to know they are a thousand times behind you.”

 

Alec shook his head in disbelief. Frowning he looked over at Maryse. “I don’t trust them and I don’t need their help.”

 

Maryse smiled grimly. “You are going to need someone’s help Alec. Valentine is on his way, here, to New York, and to you.”

 

TBC…

 


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Valentine had been successful in making his wish of the Angels? What would this new world look like? With the Angels however, one must be Careful what you wish for! Can the Shadowhunters learn the lesson the Angels seek to teach?

Careful what you wish for

Chapter 13

 

_Maryse smiled grimly. “You are going to need someone’s help Alec. Valentine is on his way, here, to New York, to you.”_

*******

 

Alec picked up the folder she had given him. “Isn’t this the help I need?” He asked, giving Maryse the Lightwood smirk.

 

Maryse eyed him with a frown. “Just what are you planning, Alec?” For the first time ever, her son’s grin made Maryse nervous.

 

Alec moved to his desk, before he sat, he threw one more mysterious grin at his mom. “Just a little welcome to New York party, for Valentine, one he will never forget.”

 

 

Over the following days, Alec’s Shadowhunters had cause to question their leader’s mental state; such was the nature of his orders. If they thought Alec had lost it when he demanded the dismantling of screens and boards, the packing up of weapons and communication devices, they kept those thoughts to themselves. They did begin to question among themselves however when Alec ordered construction supplies brought in. The once high-tech command center now looked like a demolition zone.

 

Once their home no longer looked like a home, Alec called them all together in the former ops center. Standing above them, he searched each face, looking deep into their eyes, almost as if he was reading their souls. He began in his usual abrupt fashion, pulling no punches.

 

“Valentine is coming.” Alec ignored the gasp that filled the room. “Once he arrives I have a surprise for him. Before I can give him that surprise, I will need all his Circle members disabled. Once they are unable to interfere, I want all of them, and most of you, to immediately leave the institute and go to the former City of Bones. You will remain there until I or another member of this institute comes for you.” Alec paused, giving anyone the opportunity to speak out.

 

He ignored Jace and Izzy’s frowns, knowing they probably felt left out that he hadn’t shared any of his plans. It had not been until his mother handed him the folder and he saw its contents, that he found a way of eliminating Valentine for good. It was still a risky plan, but one Alec was committed to mostly because if successful it would be the ultimate irony. He moved quickly that day and the next, not knowing if Valentine was in any way prepared as his Mother had been for this new reality of theirs. In case Valentine did possess mundane money, passports, and could obtain airplane tickets, Alec called Jace, Izzy, and Clary to his office at the end of the day.

 

He waited until each took a seat before speaking. “Starting tomorrow, until Valentine is dealt with, I want each of you dressing as mundane as possible.” Alec looked at Clary. “We will especially need your help in this Clary. I also want you to cover as many runes as possible. I want it to just appear as though you have the normal number of mundane tattoos.”

 

Jace was very unhappy. “Alec what is going on!” he demanded. “What plan have you cooked up?” His scowl and tone made it clear he was almost at wits end with all Alec’s secrecy.

 

“I’m not telling you,” Alec held up a hand. “And before you blow, it’s critical that your reactions when this all goes down be genuine.” He softened his tone at the hurt on their faces. “Izzy, Jace, it’s not a question of trust.”

 

“Then what is it a question of?” Jace once more demanded.

 

“It’s a question of if this damn plan doesn’t work then that’s on me and no one else. Is that a good enough answer Jace?” Alec did some demanding of his own.

 

Clary must have read just how close to blowing Alec was because she stood. “Izzy, Jace, let’s go carry out the Head of the Institutes orders.” She gestured towards the door. “Shall we?” Jace stormed out but before she followed him, Izzy sent Alec an apologetic smile, one he returned.

 

Alec stopped Clary before she could follow the others. “Clary?” When the small redhead turned back around, Alec gave her a thankful nod. “Thank you,” he stated.

 

Once she left, closing Alec’s office door behind her, he let out sigh. His shoulder and back were killing him, muscles tight with tension. How he wished, Luke were around right now. A lot was riding on Valentine acting true to form and what knowledge Alec possessed of mundane law. He really hoped his Mother was right and the documents in the folder held up.

It was late afternoon the next day that the scouts Alec posted at the airport called him with news of Valentine’s arrival. He immediately ordered them to the City of Bones and sounded the alarm inside the Institute. As his Shadowhunters filed into the ops center, Alec warned them. “Remember the plan, all those not cleared for fighting, go now to the City of Bones. The rest of you, arm yourselves.”

 

The remaining Shadowhunters looked nothing like Shadowhunters. Most wore blue jeans, boots, and hard hats. Only Alec, Izzy, and Clary wore business type attire. Jace had opted for jeans but he paired them with a black t-shirt and motorcycle boots. Alec looked around the room that was once their center of operations, now it looked the part of a rundown old Church, currently under construction. Spotting the red head, Alec called her over. “Clary,” when she stood next to Alec he leaned down close enough to whisper instructions. “No arguing, but I need you not to be here when he arrives. I need you to join the others in evacuating.”

 

Clary searched his face, mouth open to argue, as she had always done. She must have seen something in Alec’s face because she closed her mouth, nodded and took off after the other Shadowhunters leaving the Institute. Next Alec called Jace to him. When his Parabatai stood looking at him, face set in a scowl, Alec laid both hands on Jace’s shoulders. “I need you to make sure of something for me, Jace.”

 

“What,” Jace asked.

 

“No matter what, make sure Valentine has no visible wounds.” Alec knew this was going to cause an explosion, and Jace did not disappoint.

 

Jace shrugged out of Alec’s hands. “What in the Angel are you up to Alec?”

Alec looked deep into Jace’s mismatched eyes. “Please, I need you to trust me now more than ever. Do what I ask, no injuries on Valentine that can be seen by the naked eye.” He opened his feelings up; let the emotions that he had buried since all this began flow freely to his Parabatai. For several moments, they stared into each other’s eyes, their bond open. Finally, Jace let out a deep breath and nodded yes to Alec.

 

As Jace moved to stand beside him, Alec heard the church doors slam open. Valentine and his Circle poured into the ops center. As his Shadowhunters, along with Jace, engaged Valentine and his forces, Alec smiled and reached into his pocket. Taking out his cell phone, Alec stared into Valentine eyes as he placed a call.

 

“911, what’s your emergency?”

 

 

TBC…

 


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Valentine had been successful in making his wish of the Angels? What would this new world look like? With the Angels however, one must be Careful what you wish for! Can the Shadowhunters learn the lesson the Angels seek to teach?

Careful what you wish for

Chapter 14

 

 

The size of Valentine’s assault party lent a great deal of credit to his Mother’s reports that Valentine had few supports left. Alec’s Shadowhunters made quick work on them, and the floor was fast filled with bodies. He watched dispassionately as Jace delivered blows to Valentine’s chest and stomach area, heeding Alec’s request to avoid any obvious to the eye injuries. Without runes, the much older Valentine was no match for the younger highly trained Jace.

 

Alec glanced around as Valentine fell to his knees, coughing and struggling to breathe. “Quickly now, take the bodies away and all of you scatter.” Alec threw a bundle of electrical wire to Jace. “Tie him up,” he ordered. “Izzy come with me and Jace you guard him, and feel free to taunt.”

 

Alec led Izzy outside the church to the front steps. “Izzy I need you to look hysterical, afraid, and if possible, cry please.” He mussed up his own hair and worked on looking freaked out.

 

To her credit, Isabelle just grinned, already having figured out her big brother’s play. She mussed up her own dark hair, pulling strands free from the business-like bun she had adopted. Blinking her eyes repeatedly caused the needed moisture to build and by the time the first police car rolled up, she had sufficient tears streaming down her cheeks.

 

Alec met the police with wringing hands. “Thank god you are here! There is a crazy man inside!”

 

“Calm down Sir.” The kind mundane police officer offered. “Tell us what happened.” The second officer quickly went to the distraught Isabelle’s side, the lure of a pretty damsel in distress too tempting for the young officer to resist. “Ma’am, are you okay? Are you injured?” Isabelle, to her credit, knew just how to play this. She leaned into the officer, looking up at him with large liquid dark eyes. “He scared me,” she exclaimed, voice trembling. It took everything Alec had not to smile.

 

Instead, he focused on the mundane in front of him. “My sister and I just bought this old church and were meeting with our foreman when this man burst in.” Alec handed the officer the paperwork Maryse had provided, paperwork that showed Alec as the owner of the old church in front of them.

 

The officer looked up at the building. “Is this man still on the property?”

 

Alec nodded and the officer called for his partner. He was able to stop them from entering right away with his next words. “My foremen tied him up and sent us outside to wait for you. I have to warn you though, this guy is nuts, obviously off some sort of medication. I’ve never seen or heard anything like this.” Alec told them, making sure to let his voice tremble slightly. He could see the officers were so far buying it. He and Isabelle followed the police inside.

 

Valentine couldn’t have played into Alec’s hands any better. Jace stood a distance away watching Valentine with a perplexed look on his face. When he saw Alec and the police enter, he moved towards them, walking around Valentine in a large circle, showing the police his caution with the crazy man. Valentine for his part was displaying nuts very well. He rolled about the floor, struggling in his bonds, cursing them and threatening to kill them. Alec felt like cheering!

 

The two officers moved towards the deranged man. They approached cautiously, because Valentine started threatening them also. Gone was the crafty, cunning, adversary, in its place was a man clearly driven insane by his failures. Maybe it had been the loss of his runes, the lack of admiration from his fellow Shadowhunters, or even perhaps the Angels helped his madness along. Whatever the reason, Valentine was a man who was now faced with the destruction of all his plans and dreams. He simply was mad. The police drug him to his feet, each tightly grabbing an arm. Valentine obviously knew nothing of how mundane police worked because he fought them, struggling to break away from their hold on him.

 

“Do you know who I am?” He screamed at them. Valentine tried jerking out of their hold, ignoring the officer’s orders to stop resisting. “Get your mongrel hands off me! I am blessed by the Angels!” The police just rolled their eyes at him and Alec heard one of them mutter, ‘sure you are buddy.’

 

The two officers turned Valentine and started dragging him towards the door. “Let me go!” Valentine ordered them again. “I am a Shadowhunter, sworn to protect you! You must let me go! There are demons out there. I am the only one who can save you from them!”

 

As the police drug Valentine nearer to Alec, Valentine’s struggles increased. The officer again ordered him to stop resisting, but Valentine ignored those orders. Alec watched as one of the officers reached into a pouch on his belt and pulled out a canister of some sort. The officer warned Valentine one last time. “Stop resisting right now or I will be forced to pepper spray you!” Alec grabbed Jace and Izzy and moved them further away from the struggling officers. Valentine looked confused for a second as the officers released him and one of them took a step to the side. He yelled at them “Your mundane weapons cannot harm me! I am one of the Angel’s chosen ones.” Just as he looked at the remaining mundane, the officer hit him right in the eyes with a full stream of pepper spray.

 

Valentine screamed and fell to his knees once more. He kept shaking his head, eyes clenched tightly shut. Alec could see the skin of his face start to turn bright red, and snot began to flow from Valentine’s nose. He kept trying to raise his bound hands to his face, but couldn’t. Slowly his eyes began to swell. The two officers once more dragged Valentine to his feet. Before they practically carried him out, one spoke to Alec. “Hang tight. Let us get this one into the car and call for paramedics, and then we need to get your statement.”

 

“What about him,” Jace asked, nodding his head in the screaming Valentine’s direction.

 

“Him we will be taking to Bellevue.” The officer responded. At their confused looks, he continued. “You know the mental facility. He will be committed until his court hearings.”

 

They nodded and watched as Valentine was taken away.

 

 

It took several hours for the police to finish taking their statement and finally leave. It was late when Alec himself went to the City of Bones and brought home his Shadowhunters. After making sure, everyone was fed and getting some rest, he led Jace, Clary, and Isabelle to his office. Handing out drinks all around, he collapsed in his chair.

 

“What’s going to happen to Valentine now?” Izzy asked.

 

Alec let Clary answer; she knew much more about the mundane legal system than Alec did. “Well he is facing a lot of charges, some pretty serious. If he keeps screaming about the Shadowworld, demons, and angels, they will commit him to a mental hospital until he is deemed sane.” Jace looked impressed with Clary’s knowledge but it was Isabelle who asked the question that was on all their minds. “For how long?”

 

Clary shrugged. “It depends on how long they sentence him, how long it takes him to realize he needs to sound mundane. It also isn’t going to help him that there are no records of his existence. I mean I doubt Valentine ever thought ahead like Maryse or Alec.”

 

“What do you mean?” Jace asked frowning over at Alec.

 

Alec hadn’t shared the folder his Mom gifted him with so he answered Jace’s question. “I am the legal listed mundane owner of this building and the land it set’s on. Grandfather Trueblood made sure his children had mundane birth certificates and social security numbers along with bank accounts and Mom followed that example for all of us. I have copies of all your paperwork including Max’s.”

 

Jace and Izzy looked suitably impressed as Clary continued. “So without ID or any kind of documentation, Valentine is going to be in even more trouble.”

 

Alec let his gaze roam about the room as he thought hard on their next step. Finally, he drank down the last of his cocktail before addressing his siblings. “Now that Valentine has been dealt with, we can focus on getting Magnus and the others back. Get some sleep but meet back hear first thing in the morning. We have a family to save.”

TBC…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed my way of dealing with Valentine. I honestly thought killing him was an easy way out and wanted to be creative in getting him out of their way!


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Valentine had been successful in making his wish of the Angels? What would this new world look like? With the Angels however, one must be Careful what you wish for! Can the Shadowhunters learn the lesson the Angels seek to teach?

Careful what you wish for

Chapter 15

 

 

 

The others may have sought rest, but for Alec there would be no repose, not until he could rest beside Magnus once more. As the time without Magnus drug on, the light, the warmth, the spark Magnus brought into Alec’s life became less a reality and more a distant, cherished, memory. Alec could feel himself growing colder. Therefore, he did not stop, but kept pouring through book after book. Magnus’s desk became buried under ancient tombs and dusty old manuscripts of notes from centuries ago. Most Alec had to set-aside, unfamiliar with the language or just to faded to read.

 

While the thought that there could be a door somewhere that Alec could step through and be reunited with Magnus was exciting, Alec did not think it was that easy. He kept coming back to Valentine’s wish, Raziel, and the Shadowhunter’s sacred mission. Alec had no doubt that if Valentine had been less in a rage, and worded his wish exactly how he wanted it, Raziel would have had no choice but to grant it. He felt that because Valentine let his emotions cloud his judgment and that Raziel and the other angels were so angry, that the slip of Valentine’s tongue gave them the opportunity to teach all Nephilim a lesson.

 

Alec frowned, but how to show or convince the angels that they did take their vows seriously, that they were honorable in carrying out their mission. He didn’t have the answers, yet. Alec’s eyes were drawn back to Magnus’s copy of The Covenant, Magnus’s Grey Book. It was the oldest copy Alec had ever seen, he knew from Magnus that it dated back centuries. He pulled the book over to him and opening it up, began to read again the story of the first Shadowhunter. When dawn lightened up the sky, Alec looked up from his readings. **_He had a plan._**

 

Once again, Alec stood above the ops centers looking down into the faces of what were proud Shadowhunters. The faces looking back at him were filled with fear, uncertainty, but also a faint glimmer of hope. Alec never more than at this moment felt the full burden of leadership fall upon his shoulders. That what he was about to say, his plan, would determine the fate of his entire race. What, he wondered, would they say if they knew his reasons were not some lofty pledge, their sacred mission? No, Alec’s reasons were purely selfish. Magnus, he was Alec’s mission now.

 

Alec placed the burner phone on speaker and sat it on the railing. “Can you hear me, Inquisitor?”

 

“Yes, Mr. Lightwood we can hear you. Also on this call is the Consul and a representative of the Enclaves and Conclaves around the globe. We are all listening to you Mr. Lightwood.” Imogen’s voice came across the phone clear and strong, and every person in the room could hear commitment in her voice.

 

Alec took a deep breath and straightened his already rigid shoulders. This was it, the moment that would define the future of Shadowhunters. He had this one chance to convince them all that their vow must be retaken and reaffirmed with a committed heart. Alec began to speak. “In the beginning, Jonathan Shadowhunter saw the hordes of demons coming from the void and with the help of a **_Warlock_** , he summoned the angel Raziel. Jonathan begged Raziel for the power to protect the world from demons and Raziel hearing the honesty and nobility of Jonathan’s request, granted him that power.”

 

He paused, and lowered his head for a moment to gather himself. Looking once more into his people’s eyes, Alec continued. “The angels now feel as though our sacred duty has become corrupted. That we, as Shadowhunters, have forgotten why Raziel gave us his gifts to begin with, they doubt our nobility and commitment. We must now convince them of our hearts, reaffirm our vows, and beg if need be for a second chance.” Alec fell silent, letting his words sink in, giving weight to what he said.

 

The silence went on for several moments before the Inquisitor’s voice broke it. “How do we do this, Mr. Lightwood?” Imogen asked almost humbly.

 

Alec looked at Jace, Clary, Izzy, and finally his Mom and Max. Seeing their belief in him gave him the added courage to continue. “We do this by retaking our most solemn oath, together, all of us at the exact same moment across the globe. We do this by opening our hearts to our mistakes, our prejudices, opening our hearts just like Jonathan Shadowhunter did all those centuries ago.”

 

It was now or never, if they didn’t agree with Alec’s plan he did not have another. The very idea that this wouldn’t work, that he would not get Magnus back. Alec had to swallow the urge to vomit. “What I propose is this,” he began. “At the exact same moment across the globe, every Shadowhunter who believes in our mission, believes deep in their soul in what we were created for. All those who wish to take their pleas directly to the angels, speak their vow and reignite their Angelic rune. Hopefully this vow, that plea reaches the angel’s ears and they take pity on us, and gift us with another opportunity to carry out our destiny.” Alec stopped speaking, and no other sounds could be heard. He hoped that the silence meant that each person that had heard him was now searching his or her hearts.

 

Most in the ops center stood with their heads bowed, eyes either lost in thought or shut. Alec gave his Mom a small nervous smile as she beamed back at him, pride clear in her eyes. Finally, Imogen broke the silence. “Idris is with you, Mr. Lightwood. Name the time and we will reaffirm, and may the angels have mercy on us all.”

 

As dusk began to creep across the sky, they came together. Shadowhunters across the world left their institutions, their homes, the council chambers and businesses in Alicante. Young and old, adult and child, every Shadowhunter who now stood ready to be judged by the angels, ready to open their hearts and souls and reaffirm their sacred vow. Each held a stele in their hands and upon their faces, hope. As one race, Nephilim began to pledge in one voice.

 

            _I hereby swear_

_I will be Raziel’s Sword_

_Extending his arm to strike down evil_

_I will be Raziel’s Cup_

_Offering my blood to our mission_

_I will be Raziel’s Mirror_

_When my enemies behold me, let them see his face in mine_

_I hereby Promise_

_I will serve with Angel’s courage_

_I will serve with Angel’s justice_

_And I will serve with the Angel’s mercy_

_Until such time as I die, I will be_

_Nephilim_

_I pledge myself in Covenant as a Nephilim_

_And I pledge my life and my family to the Clave of Idris_

One by one, stele’s traced Angelic runes, and those runes, lightened with Angelic fire.

 

Alec didn’t know if others felt as he did, but as he stood under the stars, he felt at peace. He had given it everything he had, reached deep into his own soul when he made his vow. It was now out of all their control and in hands of the angels. He led a silent procession back inside the institute, but it was not the somber group as before. He could see each of his people’s faces, hope.

 

He headed to the ops center, past the station still outlined with a map of Lake Lyn. As he passed it, the air shimmered and for a second, Alec blinked. He wasn’t aware that his feet stopped moving, that his entire body was stiff like it was encased in cement. Because, kneeling on the floor was a figure, one Alec’s eyes had longed to see again. Slowly the dark bowed head rose, and a most cherish face appeared. Alec’s heart stopped, for only a second, then began to beat again, its rhythm restored.

 

“Magnus,” Alec whispered.

 

 

TBC…

  


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Valentine had been successful in making his wish of the Angels? What would this new world look like? With the Angels however, one must be Careful what you wish for! Can the Shadowhunters learn the lesson the Angels seek to teach?
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and all the Kudos and Comments! I had such fun writing this and hope you enjoyed reading it. As always #SaveShadowhunters!!!!

Careful what you wish for

Epilogue

 

 

Alec wasn’t even aware he was moving until his hands closed around Magnus’s arms and he was puling Magnus to his feet. Alec’s eyes devoured the face in front of him, roaming almost desperately, trying to convince his heart that this was real.

 

Magnus smiled. “There you are.”

 

A sob burst from from Alec’s lips even as those lips broke into his first real smile in a long while. “Magnus,” he could only whisper, again.

 

“I knew you could do it, Alexander.” Magnus let out a joyous laugh as Alec suddenly crushed him in a tight embrace. He tucked his face into Alec’s neck and pressed a warm kiss along Alec’s deflect rune.

 

Alec pulled back slowly. He had to rapidly blink the moisture from his eyes so he could see the beloved eyes staring back at him. He fumbled for the words he so desperately wanted to say. Something he had dreamt about, but not really planned for, thinking it was a hopeless fantasy. His hands jerked and he tried twice to get one hand in his pocket, finally wrapping a fist around the object he wanted.

 

Magnus looked down as Alec’s fist slowly uncurled. He didn’t stop the gasp that left his lips, and the eyes that quickly flashed back up to meet Alec’s were wide with disbelief. “Alexander, w-what?”

 

Alec smiled, it was a nervous smile, but also one filled with hope. “Magnus, the day I stepped down off the alter and kissed you was the day I finally began to live. You brought joy and love into my soul, which was filled with so much anger and self-doubt. I told someone once that you were quite magical but I wasn’t talking about your actual magic. I was talking about that spark that you bring into each room you enter and the spark that lights my heart. Will you do me the honor of stepping back up on that alter? Will you marry me, Magnus Bane?”

 

For perhaps the first time in his many centuries, Magnus was speechless; he could not get his throat to release the words so he smiled until it stretched across his entire face and nodded. Looking down once more at the ring in Alec’s hands, Magnus waved a hand over it and looked back up as the matching ring joined the first one. Both their hands trembled as they exchanged the rings.

 

“I love you,” Alec said.

 

“I love you too, Alexander.” Magnus leaned up to reach Alec’s lips as they shared their first kiss as fiancés.

 

Pulling back reluctantly, Magnus mocked frowned at Alec. “I still get my dinner and roses, right?”

 

Alec’s laughter brought smiles to everyone.

 

He sat in the back of the courtroom, glamor fully in place. Alec listened as the prosecutor questioned the court appointed psychiatrist. He listened as the doctor talked about psychosis and Valentine’s violent actions during evaluation. Alec grinned as Valentine shouted and screamed at the doctor and attorney. The Judge, finally after banging his gavel several times, restored order. It did not take much more of the proceedings for the judge to declare Valentine mentally unstable and commit him to the state mental health institution. Alec waited until they drug Valentine away in restraints before he got up and left the courtroom.

 

They would never again have to worry about Valentine. Not only would he never get out of the mundane institution, but also a funny thing happened after Raziel restored their runes. Raziel did not restore every Shadowhunter to their power, those like Valentine and those who shared his beliefs, their runes never returned.

 

Alec thought it a perfect example of _Careful What You Wish For…_

_The End_

  


End file.
